Wolfmon Potter: Koichi and the Trials of the Snake
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: A Harry Potter, digimon and Wolf's Rain crossover. After the death of their parents, the last six wolves hate all humans. But when they have to team up with six wizards and six DigiDestined to save innocent lives, as well as their own, they find out the true murderer of their parents. Rated T for violent death and fighting scenes and minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1: The Letters

**Me: **Welcome to another one of my stories! This is my... *counts on fingers* FIFTH RUNNING FANFICTION?! Jesus, what is with me and not being able to stick to one story.  
**James: **How the bloody hell are we supposed to know?  
**Me: ***shrugs* Well, you** are** in my story, and charas in my story are **usually** my conscience until I finish that story. **James: **So?  
**Me: **You see- nevermind! Just do the disclaimer!  
**James: **Why should I?  
**Me: ***smirk* Cause I know something you don't want anyone else to know!  
**James: **You mean the time I wet myself in assembly? I was FIVE!  
**Me: **Well, I wasn't going for that.  
**James: ***frowns* Are you talking about when I accidently glued Albus and myself together?  
**Me: ***smirk* Nope! But you're doing a great job of embarrassing yourself here!  
**James: ***ignores last comment and gasps* You mean... the thing with the goat and the rubber ducky at the school fair?  
**Me: **Precisely!  
**James: ***gulp* Okay, I'll do it. Just don't tell anyone! kojiluvr doesn't own Harry Potter, Wolf's Rain or digimon. Only her OC's. And when people talk in _**bold italics**_**, **their talking in English.  
**Me: **Good, James. Good.  
**James: **Now promise you won't tell.  
**Me: **Okay! After you do the next... I don't know... ten disclaimers  
**James: **Okay. Wait, TEN? What the f***!

* * *

The roof…  
A young, copper coloured wolf looked up at the full moon as an owl flew by, a letter in its claws. It wasn't an unusual sight for the wolf. She had seen many an owl carrying letters to humans in the past three months. Growling, she glared down at her paws.

_Humans. They stole my family from me. They killed my best friends' brothers. They destroyed almost everything I held dear! _She sighed and looked up at the moon again, remembering the horrible night that would haunt her forever.

Six Years Before…  
A large, grey wolf smiled to himself as he watched the eight young cubs, two of them a few years older than the others, scuffling amongst the leaves, play fighting amongst themselves. Suddenly, a piercing howl ripped through the air, startling both the grey wolf and the cubs. Growling, his ears flat against his head, the large wolf ushered the cubs out of the large den that they lived in for protection, his amber eyes darting around warily,

"Cubs, I want you to go and hide in the forest. Your parents and I will find you as soon as possible." A young she-cub with smoky-grey-and-white fur, a moon-shaped patch of fur on her forehead and large, brown eyes stepped forwards, a confused look on her face as she cocked her head, "Are… are we playing hide-and-seek?"

The large wolf looked down at her and forced a smile onto his worried face, "Um… yes, Unari. You eight hide while your parents and I look for you. Are you ready?" The cubs nodded, grinning widely, and ran off into the forest. The large wolf looked up as yet another howl pierced through the air, along with the smell of smoke.

Unari sighed and padded out from under the bush. She and her friends had been hiding for almost two hours and still there was no sign of their parents. She motioned for her siblings, Kiba, a handsome, white cub with fierce amber eyes roughly seven years older than the others, Hige, a strong, golden coloured cub with a black collar around his neck, also seven years older, and Okami, like herself, a smoky-grey-and-white wolf cub, but instead of a moon on his forehead, he had a small, sun-shaped mark on his front left paw, to come out of their hiding places. Her siblings were soon followed by her four friends, Ashi, a small, sweet, copper coloured wolf with grey eyes and a small, black earring on her left ear, Kegawa, a raven-coloured cub with midnight blue eyes, large paws and a small, star-shaped patch of grey fur on his front right paw, Kamu, a charcoal-coloured cub with black neck fur, big, black eyes and a blue, camouflage bandana around his neck, and finally, Sukura, a fawn coloured cub with unusual beige-coloured music-note-shaped markings on her fur, green eyes and beige paws.

"Something's wrong. I can't smell our parents anywhere." Hige growled, sniffing the air. Ashi nodded in agreement, "You're right. We need to check this out."

The group of eight ran back towards the large den, only to find it exactly as they had left it, empty. Suddenly, Okami gasped and stuck his nose into the air, "Smoke! I can smell smoke!" Eyes widened in horror, the seven cubs began to follow the sprinting Okami towards the source of the smell. It was a small, burnt down cottage, the flames long died down, but the scent of smoke was still fresh, along with the scent of humans, blood… and death.

Running towards the house, the cubs could faintly see the outline of a man, passed out by the looks of it, beside a large, black dog, who also seemed to be out cold. Skidding to a stop, Okami let out a howl of horror. In front of him, beside the charred body of a young human boy, were his parents, their grey-and-white bodies reeking of smoke and the blood that was spilling out of their bodies into a small pool in the ground from a wound in each of their throats. His friends spread out around him, letting out their own howls of horror, anger and sadness as they saw the charred bodies of their own parents sprawled in pools of still-flowing blood. Pushing her nose into her mother's cold fur, Unari desperately tried to nudge her awake as her three brothers bowed their heads in mourning. Ashi growled and lightly bit into her father's tail, something she always did to wake him up if he batted her away, but began crying as he remained unresponsive. Sukura sobbed silently and curled into her mother's cold, dead body, not caring about how the blood seeped into her fawn-coloured coat. Kamu nuzzled both of his parents' cheeks, tears silently creeping out of his eyes as they remained still. Kegawa growled and nipped his parents, trying to get a response, **any **response, out of them.

Slowly padding away as the rain began to fall, washing away the last scents of their parents, the eight wolves found themselves back in the den. Okami growled, his brown eyes filled with unimaginable hatred, "We must attack the humans! We must avenge our parents' deaths!" Sukura pushed her muzzle gently into his neck, tears sliding down her face, "Calm down, Okami. We can't solve this by fighting. Humans did that to our parents; imagine what they would do to us. I don't want to lose you." Okami's eyes became caring as he looked down at Sukura, her gentle sobbing calming him down slightly,

"Alright Sukura. I wouldn't really attack them. I just hate them so much!" Kiba nodded, stepping forwards, "The humans are killing all of the wolves. Soon, we will be the only ones left. We have to learn to camouflage ourselves so as not to be noticed." Ashi nodded dully, glad that Kiba was now the pack leader and not she. She didn't think she could take on so much responsibility, especially now. Kiba turned his head to look at all of them, his eyes sparkling with resilience,

"We must stay here until the coast is clear, and then find a new home. Somewhere safer. Does everyone agree?" Everyone nodded and curled up, tired out from the traumatic day. And yet, it was several hours before the last cub finally closed his eyes, rendering the den silent other than the soft, rhythmic breathing of each sleeping wolf.

Six Years Have Passed…  
Glancing behind her, the copper wolf flattened her ears against her head, before realising who it was, "Ashi. I'm glad you're safe," A young girl said. She had shoulder length, brown hair and olive-tan skin with flushed cheeks, due to the cold. She was wearing a black, spaghetti-strap, tank top with a sparkly-red-rose print in the middle, a thin, black, slightly-waterproof jacket, open, with two pockets, a black, knee-length skirt with a similar rose-print running up the sides, red converse shoes with black soles and silvery socks, with an unusual, silver birthmark in the shape of a crescent moon on her forehead. Ashi nodded her copper head at the girl before turning back to the moon,

"Unari. I see you've decided to reveal your human form." Unari stared unseeingly at her shoes, shifting uncomfortably, "It's the safest disguise. We're the last wolves. If they find us, they'll-"  
"I know what they'll do, Unari! And I'll bet our parents, Kiba and Hige know what they'll do as well!" Ashi growled, whipping around to face her friend, the fur on her neck bristling furiously. As a single tear trickled slowly down Unari's cheek, Ashi realised what she had just said, "I'm sorry, Unari. I shouldn't have said that."

Both Kiba and Hige, two of Unari's brothers, had been killed by humans less than two months ago, and the memory was still fresh in the minds of the six young wolves that had played with them and shared the same tragic loss six years ago. Sukura had tried to convince Unari and Okami, Unari's twin brother, that their brothers, in passing, had found Paradise, but neither of the two believed her. Ashi reverted her gaze to her paws as she continued, "And I'm not the only one who hasn't changed. Okami hasn't either."

Okami's hatred of humans had grown enormously with the death of his older brothers, and could now occasionally be heard muttering plots of revenge, at which times he could only be calmed down by either Unari or Sukura. "Ashi, you know how Okami feels about humans. He hates them more than anything else in the entire world, no, the entire universe!"  
"And I don't?"  
"No. You're main hatred is spiders, but humans? Not as bad." Ashi shuddered at the thought of a large, black spider creeping slowly across the ground towards her, but quickly regained her posture, "A spider didn't kill my parents." Unari sighed and slowly turned around, disappointment evident on her face,

"Alright, Ashi. You decide yourself whether to disguise yourself as a human or not. I'm just looking out for your best interests." Ashi remained silent, focusing her grey eyes on a small, barn owl in the distance as her friend walked away. Letting out a soft whimper, she let her gaze, once again, fall to her paws, regretting the way she had reacted to Unari's decision. Looking up again, she gasped and jumped back as the barn owl she had seen in the distance landed at her feet, "What do you want?" The owl, as if in reply, held up a clawed foot, and Ashi realised there was a letter tied to it and **her** name was on it! Growling, as she tried to untie it with her teeth, she glanced around, "No one will see me, and it's not like I **want** to be human. I just want to read my letter."

Sighing in defeat, she stood up as a bright light enveloped her. When it cleared, a young girl of eleven stood in the wolf's place. She had long, ginger hair with brown and blonde highlights worn in a French plait with a green, flower slide securing it. Her skin was almost china-doll-white, but she had the occasional freckle dotting her nose and her eyes were the same cold, grey colour. She wore a light-and-dark green striped t-shirt with a jacket a lot like Unari's, also open, a pair of navy jeans and black converse shoes with green soles. On her ears were black, hooped earrings and she wore a chain with a pendant of a black, broken heart. Shuddering with dislike of the resemblance of her new form to that of her parents' murderer, she quickly untied the letter from the owl's leg and shakily opened it. On the back was a red, wax seal with the letter 'H' on it and a small crest Ashi couldn't make out in the dark. The first thing she saw when she opened the letter was the crest again, this time large enough to make out. It was divided up into four quarters, red, green, yellow and blue, and it had an animal representing each quarter, a lion for red, a snake for green, a badger for yellow and a hawk, or a falcon, for blue. Ashi looked up at the owl that was still perching on the ground below her, waiting patiently.

_I wonder why it's still here. I took the letter, didn't I?_ Scanning the letter, she saw a small line where she would have to sign her name for approval and in the envelope was a small, silver pen, also bearing the crest. Ashi sighed and decided to, instead of just signing it without reading so as to change back into a wolf, read it and then make up her mind. She knew that this was important._  
_

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall

(Order of Merlin, First Class)

Dear Ms. Ashi,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the new exchange program at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogsmeade, Scotland. Please sign the blank line below to show you are accepting the scholarship. A teacher from the school will soon arrive to bring you shopping for the necessary equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,  
Joyce Bamberg,  
Deputy Headmistress

Ashi gasped and picked up the silver pen in the envelope. This was an opportunity she couldn't refuse! Suddenly, she heard padded feet behind her. "Ashi. I knew my sister would become human eventually, but you?"

Ashi turned around to face a smoky-grey-and-white wolf with large, brown eyes full of the anger and pain that had been there for the past six years, and amplified in the two months of his brothers' passing. "Okami. I just changed to read this letter. I couldn't untie it; much less **open** it without ripping it." Okami froze, the anger suddenly replaced by interest, "Let me see it."

Ashi shook her head. She knew **exactly** what would happen if Okami saw it. He would read it, ask if she was considering taking the opportunity with interested eyes, and if she said 'Yes', he would tear it to shreds, not even leaving a full word without a rip in it, if she said 'No', he would let it blow off of the building into the streets or, preferably, a mud puddle. Okami let out a small growl as an owl flew towards them, "**Give** it to me, Ashi!" Ashi shook her head again, her French plait flying off her shoulder, "Who's the pack leader here, Okami? You or me?"

Okami growled again, the fur on the back of his neck bristling menacingly as he took a step forwards, "There won't **be** a pack leader if you don't let me see that letter." Ashi stood her ground. She had seen this act before. He had planned on her stepping closer and closer to the edge of the building, almost slipping into the streets, and giving him the letter in fear for her life. But he had forgotten one thing; wolves could jump. "Sorry, Okami. You're not getting it."

"**GIVE IT TO ME**!" Ashi was sure he would have lunged at her if the tawny owl she had seen in the distance hadn't crash-landed right in front of him. He nudged it carefully with his nose to make sure it was still alive, which it was. Like Ashi's owl, it had a letter tied around its left leg. Okami tried to carefully undo the string, but only succeeded in slightly tearing the side of the envelope. He looked up at Ashi, annoyance evident in his eyes, "Would you mind, you know, untying it?"

Ashi narrowed her grey eyes and quickly changed back into her true, copper wolf form, "I would, but I can't exactly open it as a wolf." Okami growled and, muttering curses under his breath, stood up as a bright light enveloped him. When the light cleared, a human stood in the wolf's place. He had olive-tan skin and warm, brown eyes, only ruined by the hatred they held. His brown hair was long and curly, it reached his shoulder blades, and he kept it tied back. He wore a black suit over a black shirt and tie, black, polished shoes and a black bowler hat. He glared daggers at Ashi as he untied the letter, as if he was blaming her for the fact that he couldn't untie the letter as a wolf. Ashi watched carefully as he read through the letter, his expression never changing. As he lowered it, Ashi caught a glimpse of the the crest of Hogwarts. Looking up at her friend, she cocked her head, "Well?"

"Well what?" He snapped, glancing into the envelope and finding a small, silver pen. Ashi rolled her eyes and nudged the letter in his hand, "Are you going to go?" Okami paused, his eyes filled with regret, "Yes. I have never given my sister what she desires, a normal life. I saw this letter in her hand as I came here and the excitement on her face. We're going." Ashi gasped, "You know you'll have to stay in human form! That school is for humans!"

"I **know**, Ashi!" Okami snapped as he picked up the pen. "But Unari wants to do this, so I'll make this sacrifice for her." Ashi nodded and switched to her human form, "Then I will as well." Okami glanced at her, mildly surprised, "So you got the same letter? Why are you going?" Ashi grinned slightly as she signed her name in scrawled lettering at the bottom of the letter, "Well, you and Unari can't just go on your own. And you know my rule, if one goes, we all go."

Okami nodded and handed his letter back to the tawny owl, which took it in his beak and flew off beside the brown owl and a new white one. Sighing, both wolves turned and left the roof, in their human forms, both hoping they had done the right thing.

The Potter Household…  
James Potter grinned as he pulled out his new trunk, "And you can only get letters once a month. Oh, and in Potions, you have to dissect a human heart to find out what ingredients to use to make a potion that will save someone's life." Lily Potter, one of the twins, shuddered as their final sibling and Lily's twin, Albus Potter, entered the room, "That's disgusting! How do you know about it? This is your first term too!"

James shrugged, "Teddy told me. And just because I'm in first year does **not **mean it's my first term!" Teddy Lupin was the three triplets' God-brother and had left Hogwarts the previous term, and James, due to his forbidden entry of the Chamber of Secrets and his terrible exam results, had been kept back a year. "And in Defence Against the Dark Arts, you have to perform two of the Unforgivable Curses on your classmates, and have the same done to you!"

James added, his jade-green eyes twinkling with amusement. Albus, the younger yet more mature of the brothers, raised one eyebrow as James bit his lip, wondering if he would tell their mother.

Albus grinned and turned to Lily, "Don't forget the house elves! They spit in every first year's food to take out their anger on the teachers for making them work all day, every day!" James laughed as Lily ran out of the room calling their mother, crying that she didn't want to go to Hogwarts, "For a moment there, I thought you were gonna tell on me."

Albus grinned and threw his arm around his brother's shoulder as their mother, Ginny Potter, thundered up the stairs to the boys' bedroom, "Now, if you can't help your only brother torment your younger sister, where's the fun in life?"

Their laughing stopped immediately as Ginny stalked into the room with a whimpering Lily clinging onto her, "What did you two tell her about Hogwarts?" Meekly the two boys told her everything they had told Lily.

Even Ginny couldn't stop herself smiling as her eldest child took a deep breath at forty before continuing on to the last five, but the smile quickly evaporated as he told her the final thing he had told Lily, "You told her if you said 'Hi' to someone who was in another house, a thousand points would be deducted from your own? Where did you **hear **these things?"

"Teddy Lupin." Albus muttered quietly, his head bowed. Ginny sighed and ushered Lily out of the room, "Don't worry, Lily. None of what these two have told you is true. Why don't we go downstairs and have some lemonade while **I **tell you about Hogwarts." Lily nodded and quickly exited the room as Ginny turned to her two sons, "That was amusing, but know that if you do that again, you won't be seeing Hogwarts in September. In fact, you won't be seeing **anywhere** until **Christmas**! Am I making myself clear?" Both James and Albus nodded, sighing in relief as their mother left the room.

James grinned as he placed a few pairs of jeans into his trunk, "It was worth it."  
"**So** worth it!" Albus grunted as he lifted his trunk onto his bed. James laughed and ran over to help his brother, seeing his hands slip on the wooden trunks smooth surface, "I can't wait to see Rose and Flora again!"

Albus nodded, smiling in thanks as James pushed the trunk onto his bed, "I know! Rose'd easily get into Ravenclaw if she wanted." Rose Weasley, the triplets' best friend, had earned her father's, Ron Weasley, red hair and her mother's, Hermione Weasley, brains. James nodded in agreement as Ginny yelled at the two to get their purses,

"Boys! We need to go to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies! Get your money, and bring a little extra in case you meet Rose or Flora and want an ice-cream!" The three children, and Ginny, ran out of the house and towards the large, blue car where the children's father, Harry Potter, was waiting to drive them to Diagon Alley.

The Legendary Warriors…  
Takuya Kanbara grinned as he signed the bottom of the letter in his usual, messy scrawl and tied it securely to the leg of the black owl. Earlier, the same, black owl had flown into his room carrying a letter addressed to 'Mr. Takuya Kanbara, The Largest Bedroom, House 4 Jiyuugaoka, Japan'.

He, and his best friends, Koji Minamoto, Koichi Kimura, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, and JP Shibayama, who had been on holiday in London with him and their families, had been very surprised when the poor bird crashed into the small window with a letter addressed to Takuya around it's leg.

Five minutes later, when Takuya had succeeded in untying and reading the letter, they were all, bar Koji and Koichi who satisfied their excitement by giving Takuya a pat on the back or a thumbs-up, were jumping up and down, screaming in delight and congratulating Takuya, for he had been accepted, with a full scholarship, into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Another hour later and they had left, leaving Takuya to talk to his parents about his sudden and extraordinary scholarship. They immediately agreed, having been both extremely proud of their eldest son and short on the funds necessary to send him to high school in Japan. The owl hooted in thanks as Takuya finished tying the knot, brining the young, twelve year old boy out of his daydream, and flew off. Takuya walked over to his computer and, seeing his friends in their usual chat room, sat down, grinning.  
***Pryo_Star signed on 13.15.08*  
13.15.10: Pyro_Star: **Hey, guys  
**13.15.12: Cannon Beetle: **Hey, Taky! :)  
**13.15.15: Crystal Freeze: **What did ur parents say bout Hogwarts?  
**13.15.17: Pyro_Star: **They said no.  
**13.15.18: Breeze Girl: **O.o WHAT?!  
**13.15.18: Howling Laser: **R u SERIOUS?  
**13.15.19: Jager_Shadows: **WTF!?  
**13.15.20: Cannon Beetle: **OMG! What are they thinking?  
**13.15.22: Crystal Freeze: **…Seriously Takuya. You've gotta stop doing that!  
**13.15.25: Pyro_Star: **Fine. What do u think? Of course they sed yes!  
**13.15.36: Howling Laser: ***growl* Don't do dat agen.  
**13.15.18: Breeze Girl: **Brb.  
**13.21.56: **OMG! Guys! Meet me in the park now!  
**13.21.56: Howling Laser: **Park. Now.  
**13.21.56: Cannon Beetle: **U'll never ges what I just got! Meet me in da park!  
**13.21.56: Jager_Shadows: **OMFG! U guys… I'll tell u when I c u. Park!  
**13.21.56: Crystal Freeze: **Um… if u'r not to busy cud u cum 2 da park? Like, now?  
**13.23.09: Pyro_Star: **…Ok. :P That was…  
**13.22. 38: Howling Laser: **Weird. C u guys there!  
**13.23.02: Crystal Freeze: **By!  
***Howling Laser signed off 13.23.04*  
*Jager_Shadows signed off 13.23.12*  
*Cannon Beetle signed off 13.23.17*  
*Breeze Girl signed off 13.23.19*  
*Crystal Freeze signed off 13.23.24*  
*Pyro_Star signed off 13.23.25***

Koichi skidded to a halt at the park gate, breathing slightly heavier than usual. He had run from Kensington Park, the hotel he was staying at, to the park. He had received the very same letter by the same method as Takuya, owl, and had, with the ecstatic permission of his mother, signed it immediately. Grinning, he pushed open the small, metal gate and walked over to Takuya, JP, Tommy and Zoe who were already there. Zoe grinned at the raven-haired boy as he approached the bench they were sitting at, finished signing the letter and handed it to the white owl, which nibbled her ear affectionately and took off, along with JP's grey one and Tommy's brown one, from its perch on her shoulder, the letter tied firmly around its leg. She glanced behind Koichi and, seeing no one, growled in annoyance, "He's not with you?"

Koichi shook his head and sat down next to her as the angry blonde growled again, "Figures he'd be late!" Takuya clicked his tongue impatiently and glanced towards the small, metal gate Koichi had just walked through. Traditionally, Takuya was always late, but **this** rarely happened.

For once, the goggle-head was on time and had almost beat JP to the bench, and Koji, Koichi's twin brother, was late. Finally, their bandana-wearing friend ran into view, breathing heavily. Zoe stood up, glaring daggers at the ravenette, "Where have you been?"

Koji shook his head, struggling to regain his posture, "Share the news first." Everyone, bar Takuya, grinned. Zoe even dropped her death-glare and flashed him a wink, "Takuya, you're not going to Hogwarts alone!" Takuya raised one eyebrow, confused, "I'm not?" Everyone shook their heads, eyes sparkling in excitement.

"I'm going too!" They cried in unison. Takuya smiled widely as his friends turned to one another in confusion, "Awesome! I can't believe we're all going! But… Tommy, we knew you were going because Yutaka's already there, but why are you going early?" Tommy lowered his head, his pumpkin hat hiding his eyes, "Um… I need to tell you guys something. You know how I didn't think I was coming to England at all and then I came a month before you guys?" Everyone nodded. It had been a real surprise when a sobbing Tommy had told them he would see them in England two months ago.

"And you know how Yutaka moved here so it would be easier for him to go to school?" Tommy continued, the rarely seen tears forming in his eyes. Once again, everyone nodded. Tommy looked up at them and they could see a stream of tears flowing freely down his face, "We-well t-the rea-reason I c-c-came so early wa-was b-because… my parents died!"

Everyone stood rigid, unable to take in this new news until Zoe, breaking the spell that had a hold on them, ran over to Tommy, pulling the younger boy into a hug. Tommy sniffed and nodded in thanks,

"They died in that huge car crash by Central Park an-and after the funeral, Yutaka brought me to live with him. He must have asked Professor McGonagall to let me in early so he wouldn't have to find foster parents. And she said yes!"

The tears dried up in his excitement, making his friends grin and Zoe release him from her rib-cracking hug. Koji turned to JP. He was a thirteen year-old and should have been in second year, if not third year.

"Why are **you** only in first year, JP?" He asked. The older boy blushed, "My magic didn't begin to show until now, and they don't want to put me in to advanced of a class." Takuya shrugged, "Who cares why you're in first year. The important thing is we're all in the same school **and **the same year!" Koji nodded as his twin turned to him, "You never told us why you were late, Koji."

Koji hesitated before answering, avoiding both his brother and Takuya's eyes, "I…um… I accidentally levitated Satomi down the stairs." JP laughed and motioned for the ravenette to sit down beside him, "I wish I could have caught her face on camera! It must have been **hilarious**!" Koji nodded and laughed half-heartedly as he sat down, still avoiding Takuya's gaze (Koichi had dropped his when JP laughed).

The truth was, he had a much more valid reason for being late. Satomi had held him up at the door, informing him that she had booked a doctor's appointment for him tomorrow at twelve. In the six months since his adventure in the digital world, his skin had paled at an alarmingly fast rate, he had several dizzy spells a week, he found himself unable to give it his all in kendo or karate and, no matter how much he ate, he never gained any weight. In fact, he seemed to **lose** more weight every day! Takuya continued staring at him, making him twitch uncomfortably, before the brunette grinned, "I was getting worried, buddy! So, do you think this McGonagall person is gonna show?" There was a loud **crack** and the group turned to face a thin, grey-haired woman in green, velvet robes in front of them. "I most certainly am," She replied in her thick, Scottish accent. "Now, come along. We have a lot of things to do and very little time to do it."

The City…  
Sukura sighed as she looked at the letter in her hand. _Should I, or should I not? Should I, or should I not?_ Beside her, two boys had already signed theirs and handed them to their owls, but Sukura's black-and-grey one was still waiting, slightly impatiently, on her shoulder.

One of the boys had brown, short hair pale skin, light green eyes and a star-shaped birthmark on his left wrist and wore a yellow t-shirt with the yin-and-yang symbol on the back under a black trench coat, a black scarf and white trainers with yellow soles.

The second and younger of the two had black, short, curly hair, and wore a red hoodie over a pale blue t-shirt, black tracksuit pants, blue trainers with white soles and a blue, camouflage bandana around his neck.

Sukura herself had long, honey coloured hair which was kept in a high ponytail and wore a beige t-shirt with a picture of a black dog, a pair of grey tracksuit pants, a brown, half-trench coat, brown ankle boots, music note shaped earrings and a grey-and-brown shoulder bag. Looking up, she watched as Unari entered the alley, "Hey, Unari." Unari nodded in greeting and gasped as she saw the letter in her friend's hand, "You got it too? Are you going?"

Sukura shrugged, "I don't really know yet. Kegawa and Kamu have already signed theirs, but…" She trailed off and stared down at the letter again, sighing, "I'm just not sure."  
"Sign it." Everyone looked up to see two wolves in human form walk into the alley bearing the scents of Ashi and Okami.

Unari gasped in surprise and ran over to her brother, "You mean… you got it as well and…"  
"Signed it," Okami replied, placing his arm around his sister's shoulders. Sukura turned to look at Ashi, "You too?" Ashi nodded as Sukura took a deep breath and placed her pen on the paper, signing her name in her usual neat writing. Giving it to the owl, which immediately took to the skies, she turned to her friends, "I wonder if someone's going to come?"  
"Yes, someone is," A voice replied. Hearing a loud **crack**, the wolves turned, wincing slightly, to face the slightly plump, black haired woman clad in purple velvet robes. "My name is Joyce Bamberg, the deputy headmistress. If you grab onto me, we'll go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies." They all warily placed a hand on her outstretched arm, and there was another loud **crack **and the alley was empty.

The Leaky Cauldron…  
Lily wrinkled her nose as they stepped into the small pub, filled with drunken lunatics, which were intent on betting how far they can levitate the bar man without using a wand. Sighing with relief as they stepped outside, she watched as her father pulled out his wand and tapped several bricks on the red, stone wall in front of them. As soon as he tapped the last one, the bricks began to slide to the side, forming a large archway. Hearing two loud **crack**s, Lily glanced around to see Professor McGonagall and Professor Bamberg with six, overwhelmed children behind each of them, each looking very pale or green. She was about to wave when her mother grabbed her hand, "Come on, Lily. We don't want to lose you here." Lily grinned and looked around at the witch-and-wizard-filled streets and took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of magic in the air. Finally, she was in Diagon Alley!

Legendary Warriors…  
Koji took a deep breath of air as he and his friends opened their eyes. They had been instructed to keep a tight hold of the headmistress and, hearing a loud crack, were squeezed into, what felt like, a long, narrow tube, making it hard to breathe. Blinking, he gasped in surprise. Instead of the park, they were in front of a small pub beside another woman with six children behind her. McGonagall turned to look at them, "Is everyone alright, or do you need a minute?"

As if in reply, JP covered his mouth with his hand, held up a finger and ran over to the corner of the bar. A minute later, he walked shakily back to the group, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. McGonagall wrinkled her nose slightly and motioned for the other woman to come over, bringing the kids with her.

"Children, these are going to be some of your classmates," McGonagall said as the two groups looked at one another with interest. "They are the last six remaining wolves." Koji's eyes widened as he stared at the brown, long-haired boy across from him who was glaring at him angrily,

"The… last wolves?" McGonagall nodded and turned to the wolves, "And, wolves, these children saved two worlds less than a year ago." Koji whipped around to stare at the grey-haired woman,

"But… how could you possibly know that?!" McGonagall shrugged and drew out her wand, "At Hogwarts, we make it our business to know, so when Ophanimon contacted me, she told me everything."

Takuya stared at her, "You know Ophanimon?" McGonagall nodded again, "And she gave me something for you. _Accio D-Tectors!_" The warriors and wolves alike stared in astonishment as the six D-Tectors flew towards McGonagall, who caught them in her hand and handed them to the warriors. As Koji and Takuya stared at their original D-Tectors, she smiled apologetically,

"Ophanimon was unable to complete the upgrade again without sacrificing herself." They nodded in understanding and pocketed the devices as McGonagall beckoned the wolves forward, "Wolves, you will help the warriors and another group of wizards to fight a forthcoming evil Professor Lovegood has predicted."

Koji raised an eyebrow as the brown-haired wolf glared at him again. _Jesus, he hates me. What did I do?_ McGonagall sighed and beckoned the two groups closer to her, "Here are a hundred Galleons each. This should be enough to supply you each with a wand, the school robes, and ingredients and a cauldron for your Potions class, excess equipment and books, and, if you want, a pet. I'll drop you warriors off at home at six o'clock and collect you again tomorrow at two. You'll be staying, with your parents' permission, at the Leaky Cauldron until the school term begins in three weeks. Oh, and stay together."

The two groups of six watched as McGonagall walked a little ways away and disappeared with a loud **crack**, then looked at one another, barely blinking until Takuya coughed awkwardly,

"Well, um… hi! My name's Takuya Kanbara, the warrior of Fire and the leader of the group."

Zoe grinned widely at the wolves, most of whom were regarding them with interest, "I'm Zoe Orimoto and I carry the spirits of Wind."

Tommy grinned and held up his blue and green D-Tector, "Hiya! My name's Tommy Himi and I'm the warrior of Ice!"

JP smiled widely, also producing his blue and yellow D-Tector, "JP Shibayama's the name and Thunder's my game!"

Koichi smiled softly, glancing down at the spirits on his screen, "My name's Koichi Kimura and I have the spirits of Darkness." For once, Koichi had no problem admitting his spirit element, for the wolves had never fought darkness before.

All of the warriors and wolves turned to Koji, who was still deadpanning the scowling, brown-haired boy. Takuya coughed quietly and poked him in his unprotected side. Koji shoved him away before the ticklish warrior of Light could crack a smile, "Koji Minamoto. Light." His answer was short, curt, almost rude, and annoyed the hell out of the brown-haired boy for some reason, who scowled even more.

The copper-haired girl stepped forwards, "It's nice to meet you, I suppose. I'm the pack leader, Ashi, and this is Kegawa," The brunette that had bumped Koji.

"Kamu," The black haired boy.

"Sukura," The honey-haired girl wearing a half-trench coat.

"Unari," The pleasant, olive-skinned girl.

"And finally, her twin, Okami." The still-scowling, brown-haired boy. Nods and occasional grins were passed around, except by Koji and Okami, who continued to glare at one another.

Coughing again, Takuya glanced down at the money McGonagall had given him, "So… should we look for the… wand shop?" The warriors and Unari nodded in agreement, but Ashi narrowed her cold, grey eyes.

"Why don't you mind your own business! **I'm** the pack leader here!" She growled, taking a small step forwards. Takuya stared at her in astonishment, "But… McGonagall said we have to stay together!"

Growling lightly, Ashi crouched down as a soft light enveloped her. When the light cleared, a copper-coloured wolf was in her place and the only reason the warriors knew it was Ashi was because of the small, black, hooped earring on her left ear. "Back off, Kanbara! You watch your own pack, and I'll watch mine. We'll meet you here at quarter to six." She barked, nodding to the pub they were in front of as she said the word 'here'. Takuya was about to protest, but Ashi took a menacing step towards him, her teeth bared and a deep growl forming in the back of her throat.

"Alright, we'll go! I guess… we'll see you later," he said, turning to the large array of shops behind him. Ashi nodded, turned back into her human form and led the wolves towards the cauldron shop (**A/N**:**It had a large sign over it saying 'Potage's Cauldron Shop' in case you're wondering how they knew it was the cauldron shop**) as the warriors walked into the large, dark shop behind them with the peeled and fading lettering on the sign above the door reading, '_Olivander's'_.

* * *

**James: ***still swearing*  
**Me: ***laughs* I was only joking, James. I'll let you away with only four.  
**James: ***growls and continues swearing*  
**Me: **Fine, fine.  
**James: ***grins hopefully*  
**Me: ***holds up three fingers* Three.  
**James: ***lunges at me, but I escape into another room and slam door in his face*


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley and About Koji

**Me: **For any Koji-fans, don't hate me when you read this. Koji has a reason for having what he has and he will still be a major character.  
**Koji: **What do I have?  
**Me: ***animesweatdrop* But... you already know. You have it!  
**Koji: **Yeah, but they don't. So tell them.  
**Me: **Nope. Now, do the disclaimer.  
**Koji: **When you tell them what I have.  
**Me: **How about after the story?  
**Koji: **Nope. Now.  
**Me:** *grabs Koji's bandana and moves towards fire which... I don't know why it was there. We were visiting Santa! :)* You sure about that?  
**Koji: ***lunges for it* Give that back!  
**Me: **Dis-cla-imer!  
**Koji: ***growl* Kojiluvr doesn't own digimon, wolf's rain or Harry Potter and she's sorry for forgetting to make Kamu and Kegawa talk in the last chapter.  
**Me: **Good.  
**Koji: **Now give me the bandana  
**Me:** If you do the next... three disclaimers!  
**Koji: ***lunges for me* You're dead, kojiluvr!

* * *

**Wand Shop:  
**Koji's jaw dropped, along with everyone else's, as they walked into the wand shop. Beside the door was a plaque reading; _Ollivander's: Makers of fine wands since 328BC_. By the looks of the shop, it certainly **had** been around since 328 BC, and hadn't had any remodelling, but that wasn't what they were gaping at. Just behind the counter were shelves upon shelves stacked with boxes, most likely containing wands of different varieties. Suddenly, as they walked up to the counter, a man on a rolling ladder… well, **rolled** towards them.

"Hello," he said. "My name's Ollivander. On holidays here in London, I presume?" Koichi shook his head, his raven-coloured bangs falling into his doe-like eyes,

"_Wareware wa Nihon no hen'nyū gakusei o shite iru_." Ollivander raised one eyebrow in confusion, and then nodded in sudden realisation, climbed off the ladder and walked over to the counter, producing a large, navy box,

"You must be the Japanese transfer students Professor McGonagall was telling me about." They all nodded, grateful he had been able to piece things together. He opened the box, revealing twelve pendants on a piece of black string, "These are translators. Everything you hear will be translated to Japanese, and whatever you say in Japanese will be translated to English for everyone else." They all nodded and chose one, different coloured, of course, and looped them around their necks (Red for Takuya, blue for Koji, purple for Zoe, yellow for JP, green for Tommy and black for Koichi). "Now, you're all looking for wands, I expect."

Ollivander said, receiving nods in confirmation, "Well, follow me. I would let it chose you here, but due to… unfortunate events a few years ago leading to the near destruction of my shop, I perform the ritual in another room."

_Let it chose me? _Koji wondered as he followed Ollivander into an empty-bar-a-few-wands room. Ollivander turned to face the group as they stepped into the room, eyes wide in amazement, "So, who's going first."

Immediately, both Takuya and Koji stepped forwards, glaring at each other, although Koji's was much more poisonous, when they realised what had happened. Ollivander, not wanting a fight to break out in the shop, nodded to Koji. "Alright, young man. You may go first. Now, this," he said, opening a long, red box and handing Koji a wand,

"Is ash, eleven inches, stringy with a core of _Kitsune _hair." Koji took the wand and sort of slashed it horizontally, resulting in the event of JP crashing into the far wall. Ollivander immediately took the wand back and placed it in the box as Takuya laughed.

"I can see why you do this in another room, Mr. Ollivander," he said, earning a ferocious glare from Koji. "Now this is yew, fourteen inches, unbending, with Thestral tail hair," Ollivander explained as he handed the wand to Koji, ignoring Takuya's comment.

Koji brought the wand down again, more gently this time, but ended up throwing himself into a wall, resulting in even more laughs from Takuya. Ollivander shook his head, replaced the wand and picked up another, looking at it thoughtfully before handing it to a red-faced Koji,

"A tricky customer. Well, this is elder, twelve inches, unbending, and an unusual _Okami no ke _core." Koji smirked as he took the wand and pointed it at Takuya, slashing it through the air. Takuya's laughs immediately disappeared, as did his mouth, as Koji smirked again and turned to face Ollivander, "I **like **this one."

Ollivander, barely holding back his own laughs, nodded as he brought back Takuya's mouth and beckoned the boy forwards as Koji stepped back, admiring his new wand. "Well, now. This is rosewood, eleven inches, stringy, with a phoenix feather core," he said, handing the wand to Takuya, who grinned and pointed it at Koji, whose bandana disappeared, making his hair fall lose around his shoulders. Koji glared at him and, using his hand, pulled his hair back into a ponytail as Takuya confirmed the wand with Ollivander, who brought back Koji's bandana. When Koji's hair was up again, Ollivander beckoned Zoe forwards,

"This, my dear, is rosewood, fifteen inches, unyielding with a harpy feather core." Zoe smiled and waved the wand lightly, creating a soft breeze that filled the room as Ollivander nodded and beckoned a slightly-bruised JP forwards, "Rowan, nine inches, unyielding with a unicorn hair core." JP grinned widely and pointed it at Koji, but somehow succeeded in making Zoe's skirt catch fire.

Ollivander, after dousing the flames, handed JP a new wand, "Ashen, seventeen inches, stringy with _Kaminari kabutomushi _core." JP grinned again and pointed the wand at the ceiling, resulting in the appearance of a large, black, thunder cloud.

After assuring Ollivander that it was what he meant to do, JP walked back to Koji, Takuya and Zoe, showing off his wand by attempting to levitate Takuya, but only succeeding in sending him sprawling backwards. Ollivander raised an eyebrow and nodded at Tommy who, shaking slightly, walked forwards.

"Are you sure you're in first year?" Ollivander mused and, after receiving a confirming nod from everyone, he handed a wand to Tommy, "This is maghony, eight inches, stringy, with _Hikuma _core."

Tommy grinned as he took the wand and pointed it at the wall, creating a small, crystal-like pattern. Ollivander nodded and finally turned to Koichi who was nervously staring at his feet,

"Come here, my dear boy. I have a feeling from you, just like I did the boy who almost destroyed the shop a few years ago. Try this; elder, fourteen inches, unbending, with Kneazle whiskers." Koichi, hesitantly, took the wand as his friends laughed at the thought of him destroying the shop.

Waving the wand slightly, Koichi closed his eyes, but both he and Ollivander whipped around as the others gave a cry of shock. All of the boys were hovering a few inches from the ceiling while Zoe was just below them, pulling at her skirt. Ollivander quickly drew out his own wand and set them on the ground again before taking the wand off Koichi, "Okay, maybe not. Um… try this. Cherry vine, ten inches, stringy, with a Kappa hair for a core."

As Koichi took the wand, Takuya's eyes widened, "You mean Kappa's are **real**?!" Ollivander nodded, "Yes, but they're not as dangerous as the myths make out."

Koichi nodded and hesitantly waved the wand slightly, making both Koji's bandana and Takuya's goggles disappear, much to their horror (when Takuya made Koji's bandana disappear, he also made the rubber band that kept his hair in a ponytail disappear, which is why his hair fell around his shoulders then, but not now).

Ollivander sighed and brought the headgear back and several wands later, he handed Koichi one of the only ones he hadn't taken out, "This is blackthorn, thirteen inches, unyielding, _Sufinkusu _hair for a core."

Koichi hesitantly took the wand, glancing around nervously and brought it gently down through the air, creating a soft, dark pulse from the air the wand had ripped through. Ollivander raised one eyebrow and looked at the boy who was smiling softly at the wand, "Well, that's everyone sorted. Could you five leave the room for a moment?"

Koichi, looking puzzled, looked up at Ollivander as his friends left the room, Koji keeping his eyes on the door. Ollivander sighed and held out his hand, "Would you mind giving me your hand for a moment?" Confused, Koichi tenderly reached out a hand and took Ollivander's, a slight shock coursing through his body as they made contact with one another. "I thought as much," Ollivander muttered before releasing Koichi's hand, "My dear boy, you are what the Japanese call a _Yin _wizard." Koichi raised one eyebrow as Ollivander continued, "This does not make you, as most people **wrongly **translate, a Dark wizard. It means you are more talented at negative spells, such as adverse spells. When a _Yang_ wizard, the exact opposite of a _Yin_, makes contact with a _Yin_, a shock goes through the body, a reason most people in Japan bow rather than shake hands."

Koichi raised hi eyebrow again as Ollivander paused, "You mean… I'm better at using spells that can… turn on me?" Ollivander nodded,

"Precisely. Most people in the world are _Yang _wizards, and _Yin _wizards are extremely rare. You are actually the only one in that group of yours, and you may be the only one in the whole of Hogwarts." Koichi's eyes widened. _It's going to be hard being the only one in six, but the whole __**school**__?! _Ollivander nodded and placed a hand on Koichi's shoulder, "As I said, most people wrongly translate _Yin_ as darkness, as in Dark wizards, so you might bode well not to mention it at Hogwarts."

Nodding, Koichi shakily made his way out to his friends, paid for his wand and took out the list that had come with the letter.  
**Students Require:  
Robes:  
**Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)  
One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear  
One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)  
One pair of dress robes (for special occasions during the year)  
**Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.  
Books:  
**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling  
_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble  
**Other Equipment:  
**1 Cauldron (pewter, size 2)  
1 Wand  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales  
Students may bring a cat OR an owl OR a toad  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"Well, we have the wands, so how about the robes next?" Takuya suggested. "Somehow I don't fancy the idea of wearing a black kimono around the school." Everyone anime sweatdropped at the thought of wearing the difficult-to-move-in, and **hot **robe around the school. Following Takuya, they walked up to '_Madame Malkins: Robes for All Occasions'_, but were stopped as the words 'death eater parents' rang through the air and they saw two boys their age, one with black, messy hair and brown eyes, the other with pale, almost white, blonde hair and grey eyes draw their wands, the black haired wizard grinning maliciously until a loud bang filled the air and a duel began.

**The Potions (or cauldron) Shop  
**Kamu sighed as they walked into the Potions shop, supply list in hand. He had no idea what anything on the list meant, due to the fact that he couldn't read English. "'Ello!" The assistant covering the counter cried, seeing them hanging around outside the door, "'Ogwarts, is it?" Ashi nodded,

"_Hai. Wareware wa shite iru... Nihon no hen'nyū gakusei. Anata wa kore ga nani o imi suru no ka watashitachi ni iu koto ga dekiru?_" Luckily, the sales clerk was fluent in most languages and understood Japanese,

"_Mā, kore wa anata no kiki no risutodesu. Anata wa nani o koko de eru koto ga dekiru koto wa... Garasubaiaru to Ōkama ga, hoka no hotondo no mono wa han'ei to Blotts ni arimasu. Shikashi tsue shoppu de Ollivander wa, hitobito ga nihongo o hanasete inai basho de benri ni narudeshou debaisu o hon'yaku shite imasu. Dakara, koko baiaru to Ōkamadesu. Sore wa 7 garion-sen sorezore nari,-ji no kare ni watatte iku yo._" Ashi nodded and everyone paid the clerk, adding in their thanks for his help as they walked towards the wand shop the other Japanese students had left mere minutes before. The man at the counter, possibly Ollivander, grinned at the six wolves as he brought out a long, blue box, "More transfer students, yes? Well, put these on and we'll get your wands." Kamu hesitantly picked up a yellow one and attached the clasp around his neck, suddenly able to understand Ollivander.

"These translator devices will allow you to hear and read things in Japanese that are said or written in English, and most things you say in Japanese will be translated to English, but you still won't be able to write in English," Ollivander explained as the other wolves fastened the necklace-like pendants around their necks. "Now, I believe you are in need of some wands." Nodding eagerly, the wolves followed Ollivander into a back room filled with an assortment of wands, half of which were stacked in a chair.

"Um… sir? Why are we doing this back here?" Sukura asked, her eyes trying to take in everything at once. Ollivander smiled, "You see, child, a few years ago and, even today, my shop was almost destroyed by two very curious customers, so I let the wands chose people here, just in case."

Kamu raised an eyebrow, "Let the wand chose the wizard?" Ollivander nodded and smiled again, "Precisely. Now, who will go first?" Ashi immediately stepped forwards, receiving no complaints from the rest of the pack. Ashi was the leader, so she always went first. Ollivander smiled and picked up a blue box, taking out the wand and handing it to her,

"Hornbeam, thirteen inches, unbending with dragon core." Ashi confidently took it in her grasp and slashed it through the air, creating a slight, flaming trail wherever she brought the wand, "Yep. This is definitely my kind of wand!"

Ollivander smiled for the third time since they entered the room and beckoned Kegawa forwards, handing him a long, thin wand, "Rosewood, nine inches, stringy with phoenix core." Kegawa carefully took the wand, examined it for a moment, and then pointed it at Ashi, whose hair turned an ugly green colour. Between laughs, he confirmed with Ollivander that this was what he meant to do and had to dodge a hex Ashi somehow fired at him before Ollivander changed her hair back to its normal colour.

Next Kamu hesitantly took a wand from Ollivander. "Red oak, thirteen-and-three-quarter inches, flexible, unicorn core," Ollivander said, watching as Kamu carefully moved it through the air, creating a long trail of, what seemed like, water, before it fell to the ground, splashing everything within two feet of it. Smiling gently, Kamu nodded at Ollivander, "I think this is the wand for me."

"I couldn't agree more, my boy. Now," he smiled as Kamu walked over to Ashi and Kegawa, who were still fighting, and Sukura stepped forwards, taking the short wand from Ollivander, who smiled softly,

"Elder, eight inches, stringy, harpy core." She waved it through the air, crouching down as a furious gust of wind swept through the room, almost knocking everyone off their feet. Ollivander snatched the wand off her and quickly handed her a longer, stiffer wand,

"Yew, twelve inches, unbending, Kappa core." Waving it through the air, she smiled sadly as the melody her mother used to sing filled the room and Ollivander nodded at her, signalling Unari to step forwards.

Ollivander handed her a wand, smiling as the young girl stared at it, her eyes growing wide, "Cherry vine, eleven-and-a-half inches, flexible, Kneazle whisker core." She took it and, glancing at her brother mischievously, she pointed the wand at him, making his hair shorten until it barely reached his ears, making him growl and playfully glare at his twin until Ollivander restored it to full length and beckoned him forwards.

Growling, he glared reproachfully at the ground and took the wand Ollivander handed him, "Ashen, nine inches, unbending, Veela core. This is the only Veela core wand I ever had or will sell." Okami smirked, pointing it towards Kegawa, who gave a cry of shock as a bright light surrounded his clothes and when he looked down, he was wearing a full clown uniform.

Smirking, Okami pocketed the wand as Ollivander changed Kegawa's outfit and the wolves paid for their wands. "So, where to next?" Kamu asked, withdrawing the equipment list. Ashi glanced at it over his shoulder and pointed to the robes section,

"I… guess we should try and find the robe shop. I don't think we'd get away with what we're wearing now." Kegawa nodded in agreement and began walking towards the large, highly visible robe shop as the pack heard a loud bang, signalling the start of a duel.

**Madame Malkins  
**James grinned as Albus stepped off the small pedestal and collected his robes. They had been about to go in with their parents, but Harry, finally looking at the list and seeing that they needed dress robes, disapparated somewhere with Ginny, grim faced, after giving the three siblings enough money to pay for their robes, school books, wands (in Albus and Lily's cases), an owl and the excess equipment. Now, they had just bought the robes and were about to go outside when…

"Get out of my- Potter!" James' eyes narrowed in amusement as he recognized the older, blonde man, "Malfoy. I'm surprised you went so low as to buy your son's equipment here rather than importing them from another country!" Malfoy glared at the twelve year old boy. James Potter was the only twelve year old wizard he knew cocky enough to insult an adult. He motioned for his son to come forwards and turned to the young blonde, who was almost identical to him at eleven,

"Scorpius, you go in and get your robes, and make sure you don't pay a Knut more than you have to for them. You have everything else, so have a look around until I come back for you at six." The blonde, otherwise known as Scorpius Denis Malfoy, nodded, his scowl almost matching James' until his father disapparated. "I'm sorry about that," he apologized, his ice blue eyes avoiding James' chocolate brown ones. James glared-smirked at him,

"Of course you are. You just keep believing I'll buy that." Scorpius' eyes finally met James', rage building up inside them, "And what's that supposed to mean?" James smirked,

"Like father, like son. It won't be long before you become just like your parents; a death eater!" Scorpius growled at him, grabbing his new wand and pointing it at the black haired boy, who grabbed his own, as six foreigners ran up to them,

"_Stupefy!_" He smirked again as the red sparks shot towards James, who repelled them. _I guess I do remember some of the spells father taught me. _

"_Impedimenta!_" Scorpius growled and dodged out of the way of the attack, which hit the side of an uninhabited building.

"_Aqua Eructo!_" He dodged again as several jets of powerful water shot out of James' wand. Finally, James stopped attacking long enough for Scorpius to point his wand at him, but something, or someone, barreled into his side, knocking him to the ground as a bright spark shot out of James' wand, crashing into a bottle that had been carelessly dropped on the side of the street, sending it flying into the air. Looking up, Scorpius realized it was one of the foreigners he had seen walking up to Madame Malkins. The boy who had knocked him over, stood up and bowed as Scorpius shakily stood up, his long, raven bangs falling into his narrowed eyes before he whipped around to face James, a poisonous glare on his pale face,

"You could have seriously injured someone! Next time, think before you draw your wand!" James scowled and gripped his wand tighter, "He started it!"

"That's where you're wrong!" All three, along with the other five foreigners and James' siblings, looked up as another group of foreigners walked up to them, the speaker with black, curly hair and green eyes. "You're the one who started it." The ravenette nodded in agreement at the now-blushing James,

"And as far as I could see, he did nothing to aggravate you." James blushed another shade of red as his brother stepped up behind him,

"Don't worry. It won't happen again, **will** it, James?" James growled and pocketed his wand, storming towards Flourish and Blotts. His brother sighed and smiled apologetically at Scorpius and the two foreigners, "Sorry. He's not usually like that." He grabbed his sister's hand and began following James into Flourish and Blotts. The two foreigners sighed, nodded at one another and began to walk towards Madame Malkins. As the ravenette passed Scorpius, the blonde nodded, smirking slightly,

"Thanks for your help back there." The ravenette shrugged, not slowing his pace and walked into the robe shop as Scorpius sighed and walked towards 'Eeylops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie'.

**Eeylops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie  
**Koji groaned as he paid for his books and placed them into an already-full bag. Since the incident outside Madame Malkins, the warriors and the wolves had agreed to stay together and now had most of their shopping done, except for those who wanted a pet. They quickly located the Emporium and, after watching as Scorpius walked out, a magnificent, grey-white owl on his shoulder, entered the shop, jaws dropping at the sight of the wide range of creatures. The ones that were easily recognized were cats, owls and toads, but there were several others ranging from small balls of fluff to fire-breathing crabs.

Zoe, being the warrior of wind, immediately walked over to the bird section with Sukura and Kamu while Unari bent over the balls of fluff and picked one up, jumping as it emitted a slight noise like a cross between a hum and a purr. Okami, JP, Ashi, and Tommy remained hovering just inside the doorway while Koji followed Zoe over to the owls, his twin behind him, and Takuya stood staring at the fire crab and the green-and-silver skinned lizard. Koji grinned as a large, grey, eagle-like owl flew down and perched on his shoulder, his grey-faintly-peach head swiveling around to look Koji in the eyes. Koji smirked and tickled the owl under the chin,

"Hello, there. I'm guessing you want me to get you?" As if in reply, the owl nodded, blinked slowly and hooted. Koji chuckled slightly and paid for the owl, walking over to Zoe as she picked up a small phoenix and paid. Unari had obviously bought the ball of fluff, because she had walked back over to her brother, fluff in hand, cuddling it slightly as it made the odd purring noise and Sukura was scratching a small, tawny owl (picture Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon's size) on the head, making slight cooing noises while Takuya was carefully poking some food into a metal cage containing the fire crab.

They began to walk out of the Emporium, but Koji noticed his older brother lagging behind slightly, "Hey, Koichi! Are you coming?"

Koichi jumped slightly and nodded, smiling sweetly, "In a minute. I just want to have a look at this."

Koji shrugged and walked out the door, mumbling 'whatever' under his breath. Koichi took one last look at the terrier-like creatures and was about to leave when…

**MREOW!** A large and heavy weight fell on top of him, knocking him to the ground. When he looked at the creature, he realized it was either a very big, black cat or a small jaguar cub. As he stood up, the cat purring in his arms, the clerk ran over to him, mumbling apologies, "I'm really sorry, she's not usually like this! In fact, you're the first person this cat has taken a liking to in three years!"

Koichi nodded, blushing slightly as he tried to dislodge the cat, but she clung on to him, her claws firmly rooted to his green shirt. The clerk shrugged apologetically, "She can be very stubborn at times. She's a half-Kneazle, which get very protective of their owners and make great pets." Koichi sighed and relaxed his grip on the cat, rooting through his pocket to find the last of his money, "How much for her?"

Five minutes later, he was walking over to his friends outside the Leaky Cauldron, the cat purring contentedly in his arms. Koji raised one eyebrow at the cat, but said nothing. Takuya, on the other hand, was a different matter,

"Hey, buddy. We were getti- Whoa, you got a cat?! I thought you were looking for an owl!" Koichi shrugged, blushing as everyone's stare fell on him, or in one or two of the wolves' cases, on the cat (from now on known as Kuroi). Sighing, he glanced at his phone. 5:55. Soon they'd have to go back. Suddenly, something hit him,

"Um… guys? How're we going to leave our stuff and pets here until tomorrow?" Takuya looked up from scratching the fire crab's (now known as Netsu) shell, a worried look in his eyes, "Oh, yeah. It's not like we can bring all this stuff home. My mom'd **freak**!" Looks passed between Zoe and Koji, both of whom looked up from their birds, and they nodded in agreement.

"I don't think my mom would be too happy about having a fire bird in the house," Zoe muttered, stroking the phoenix's (now known as Hotaru) head. Koji nodded in agreement as his owl (now known as Seishin) swiveled his head from side to side,

"And my dad isn't the most… understanding person in these matters." A knowing look passed between the twins, but they refused to say anymore as Sukura and Unari looked up from the tawny owl (now known as Naya) and the ball of fluff that Unari had identified as a Puffskein (now known as Kurea), glad they didn't have the same problems. Suddenly, there was a loud **crack**, and the warriors whipped around to see McGonagall walking towards them. Takuya looked at the others, shrugged and took a step forwards,

"Um… Professor? We were just wondering where we're supposed to leave our things until tomorrow." McGonagall didn't say anything, but pointed them into the Leaky Cauldron and up to the counter where a young, brown-haired man was standing. As they came up to him, he grinned a wide, toothy grin,

"Professor McGonagall! To what do I owe this pleasure?" McGonagall wrinkled her nose slightly, deadpanning the barman, "Transfer students, Tom. I need six rooms, two single beds a room. Four will be used tonight and the other two will be occupied from tomorrow until the start of term." Tom licked his lips nervously, nodded and picked up the warriors and wolves' bags, carrying them to the rooms. When the bags were deposited and the warriors were waiting to go back to Japan, McGonagall paused,

"I wouldn't usually put anyone above eleven in first year, or anyone below eleven, and there hasn't been a transfer student in the history of Hogwarts, but I'm afraid that there is a reason for this sudden change. One that I will explain tomorrow when you return to London." Then there was a loud **crack**, the warriors had the feeling they were being pushed into a long, narrow tube and all of a sudden they were back in the park. Koichi looked around as McGonagall disappeared again. It was almost pitch black out and, by the time on the large, park clock, it was almost midnight.

"Dammit. Time difference," Takuya groaned, facepalming.

"My dad's gonna kill me!" Koji grumbled, scowling at the ground, hands in his pockets. Koichi grinned and placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder,

"Come over to my house for the night. You're dad never asks questions when you say that 'cause of-" He cut himself off, blushed and looked at the ground, his bangs falling into his eyes. Koji nodded and turned to the others, his face turning pale with anger at a thought that seemed to be running through his mind,

"What about you guys? Mum wouldn't tell your parents how late you were if you stay the night." They all nodded eagerly and ten minutes later were at the door of the twins' mother's house. Tomoko looked up as they entered, smiling warmly,

"Hello. I was wondering when Professor McGonagall would be bringing you back." Takuya's eyes widened as he whipped around to face Koichi, "Your mom knows?" Koichi nodded, blushing as Koji smirked, wishing he had a camera to get a picture of the look on Takuya's face that was certain to come.

"You see Takuya," Tomoko said, drawing out a familiar object, "I'm a witch. Where do you think Koji and Koichi got their magical blood?" Takuya's eyes widened and everyone else's jaws dropped as Koji sniggered quietly behind his hand. Tomoko stood up, "So, Zoe, you can take the guest room on the left, JP, Tommy and Takuya, you're on the right. If your parents ask, you were here to help me redecorate the house." They all nodded and slowly walked up the stairs to their rooms, Koji wondering if he'd be able to make the doctor's appointment.

**The Doctor's Office  
**Koji shifted uncomfortably in the seat beside Satomi. He had arrived home at eleven that morning, explaining that he had spent the night at Koichi's which, as usual, brought no questions. Now, after going through some tests with the doctor, he and his step-mother were anxiously awaiting the results. Finally, Dr. Fujimoto stepped out into the waiting room, his long, pepper-coloured hair pulled into a tight ponytail, vaguely like Koji's, a severe expression on his face. "Mrs. Minamoto, I'm afraid the results are positive," he said, one hand in his pocket, the other holding a brown, paper folder,

"Your step-son has leukemia." Koji felt the blood drain out of his face as he stared down at his blue-and-white shoes. He had known that the things he had been experiencing were symptoms of the cancer, but actually **having** it? He glanced over Satomi's shoulder at the records.  
**Name: **Koji Minamoto  
**Age: **12  
**Gender: **Male  
**Patients Files: **Leukemia, terminal  
**Symptoms: **nausea, paling, dizziness, lack of energy, weight loss  
Koji paled again. He had experienced everything there except for nausea, and it was only a matter of time before that happened.

"How long does he have, doctor?" Satomi asked, bringing Koji back to reality. Dr. Fujimoto twitched slightly and looked down at the clipboard in his hand,

"Well, because it's so advanced, we can't perform chemotherapy, so I'd say two years at most." Koji shook his head, barely able to comprehend this news as Satomi thanked the doctor and led Koji towards the car park. Suddenly, remembering the arrangement of a week in Diagon Alley, Koji glanced at his watch. 1:46?! The park, where they had scheduled to meet and two, was twenty minutes away! Koji immediately bolted out of the car park, yelling that he would see Satomi in June, and sprinted towards the park, ignoring his shortness of breath and Satomi's pleas, asking him to stay home.

**The Park  
**Takuya grinned as Koji finally came into view, his face pale and his breath coming in slightly-ragged gasps, "Hey, buddy! We were beginning to think you wouldn't show!" Koji shook his head, smirking, "And miss my chance to get out of school? No chance, goggle-head." McGonagall, who had apparated into the park five minutes before, was tapping her foot impatiently,

"Are you ready?" The group nodded immediately, grabbing a hold of McGonagall's arm as a loud **crack** filled the air and they had the familiar, stuffed-into-a-narrow-tube-sensation, suddenly appearing in Diagon Alley, the sun barely above the rooftops. McGonagall led the yawning group, who were still tired from the night before, into the Leaky Cauldron and up to a large, tea room, motioning for them to sit down, which they did. After fastening the translators around their necks, they looked at McGonagall, full attention on her.

"This is the first time Hogwarts has ever accepted transfer students, especially ones with your backgrounds, but we have a purpose," she explained, spinning her wand delicately between her fingers. "Professor Lovegood has predicted the rise of an old evil, one that brought utter chaos on both wizarding and muggle worlds nineteen years ago. His name was Lord Voldemort."

Koji and Koichi stiffened at the mention of the name but the others, not knowing who he was, remained unresponsive as McGonagall continued, "We traditionally have a tournament known as the Triwizard Tournament every century, but Beuaxbatons and Durmstrang have demanded another this century, this **year**, once again at Hogwarts. Last time, a fourteen year old was entered by one of Voldemort's followers in attempted murder, and three of his descendants are in Hogwarts this very year." Koji glanced up, his arms folded across his chest, "I don't understand what this has to do with us." McGonagall glared lightly at Koji before continuing,

"As I was about to explain, Minamoto, I wish you six, and the wolves, to bodyguard these three students, and make sure nothing like it happens again." Takuya nodded eagerly, "Of course we will! What're their names?" McGonagall, smiling slightly at the brunette's eagerness, proceeded to name the three students,

"Lily, Albus and James Potter." Koji froze at the name 'James'. _Wasn't that the kid who was duelling the blonde boy today? Nah, that would be way too much of a coincidence. _

"All three will be in first year which is why you will all be placed in first year, even you Shibayama," McGonagall continued, her eyes sparkling slightly. "I expect you to still fully experience first year, even as bodyguards, and not let the Potter's know what you're doing. Understood?" The six warriors nodded, yawning slightly as McGonagall smirked,

"There's the time difference for you. Now go get some rest and enjoy your last week of summer here and most importantly; don't stray into Muggle London. Understood?" The warriors nodded tiredly and half-walked, half-stumbled into their rooms and collapsed on their beds, Koichi grinning and reaching up a hand to stroke Kuroi as she curled up beside him and Koji poking a few pellets through Seishin's cage while Zoe scratched Hotaru's head before falling asleep as soon as her head hit the soft pillow and Takuya stroked Netsu's shell for a few minutes before nodding off in the chair he was sitting on.

**King's Cross Station;  
**Harry shook his head in slight despair as Ginny broke up yet **another** fight between James and Albus as they waited beside the Hogwarts Express for Ron, Hermione and Luna. Finally, five minutes later, Rose bounded up to them, her long, ginger hair flying behind her, already in her new Hogwarts robes.

"Parked alright, then?" Harry muttered to Ron, who smirked and nodded,

"Yep. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test. She thought I'd have to Confound the examiner, didn't you, 'Mione?" Hermione shook her head rapidly, her face bright red with indignation, "I did **not**! I had total faith in you!" Ron leaned in closer to Harry's ear, out of his wife's earshot,

"Matter of fact, I **did** Confound him. Forgot to check the wing mirror, but let's face it; I can use a Supersensory charm for that!" Harry nodded in agreement as James ran up to them, exclaiming over how he had seen Teddy kissing Victoire.

Harry, only half-interested, glanced over at Malfoy, who was saying good-bye to his son, Scorpius, and a group of twelve foreign-looking students, all in casual clothes, who were standing about twenty meters away from the Malfoy's.

"-and I could share a room with Al! Teddy could have my room!" James cried, grinning at his brother. Harry shook his head and half-heartedly glared at his eldest child, "You and Albus will share a room when I want the house demolished." Suddenly, the whistles began to blow but, as soon as Lily and James were on the train and one of the foreign-looking students Harry had seen earlier was walking towards a door near them, Albus tugged slightly on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Um… dad? What if I'm in Slytherin?" Albus asked, avoiding his father's eyes as the student, who was wearing a green shirt over a magenta top, stopped. Harry crouched down so that he was eye-to-eye with his son, "Albus Severus, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts, one of which came from Slytherin."

"But just say-"

"Then Slytherin will have gained an excellent student. It doesn't matter to your mother and I, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting hat takes your decisions into account." Albus finally looked up, meeting his father's eyes, jade eyes locked with jade eyes, "Really?" Harry nodded, "It did for me." That was the first time he had told any of his children that. Suddenly, the whistle blew again and the doors began to shut, so Albus and the green-shirted boy ran onto the train, Albus waving at his father, grinning ecstatically. As the train moved out of the station, Harry ran to the window of his children's carriage, waving one last time before the train left and his wife came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"They'll be fine." Harry smiled softly and put a hand on his lightning-bolt-shaped scar. It hadn't pained him in nineteen years,

"I know." They were about to leave when a bolt of red-hot pain shot through Harry's head, leaving him dizzy and gasping slightly for breath as Ginny helped him back to the car. He collapsed in the seat, his eyes focused on something through the distance, the one thought-scene playing through his mind over and over again. _That hasn't happened in nineteen years. Does that mean __**he's **__back?_

* * *

Japanese Words/Phrases and Meanings:  
1. _Wareware wa Nihon no hen'nyū gakusei o shite iru_: We're Japanese transfer students.  
2. _Hai. Wareware wa shite iru... Nihon no hen'nyū gakusei. Anata wa kore ga nani o imi suru no ka watashitachi ni iu koto ga dekiru?:_ Hi. We're Japanese… transfer students. Can you tell us what this means?  
3. _Mā, kore wa anata no kiki no risutodesu. Anata wa nani o koko de eru koto ga dekiru koto wa... Garasubaiaru to Ōkama ga, hoka no hotondo no mono wa han'ei to Blotts ni arimasu. Shikashi tsue shoppu de Ollivander wa, hitobito ga nihongo o hanasete inai basho de benri ni narudeshou debaisu o hon'yaku shite imasu. Dakara, koko baiaru to Ōkamadesu. Sore wa 7 garion-sen sorezore nari,-ji no kare ni watatte iku yo: _Well, this is your equipment list. What you can get here are... glass phials and a cauldron, but most other things are in Flourish and Blotts. But Ollivander in the wand shop has translating devices that'll come in handy in places people don't speak Japanese. So, here are the phials and the cauldron. That'll be seven Galleons each and go across to Ollivander next.  
4. _Kitsune: _fox  
5. _Okami no ke: _werewolf hair  
6. _Kaminari kabutomushi: _thunder beetle  
7. _Hikuma: _ice bear  
8. _Sufinkusu: _Sphinx  
9._ Kuroi_: black/dark  
10. _Netsu_: heat  
11. _Hotaru_: firefly  
12. _Seishin_: spirit  
13. _Naya_: barn  
14. _Kurea_: creamy

* * *

**Koji: **GIVE. ME. MY. BANDANA!  
**Me: **Nope!  
**Koji:** *brings out kendo stick* GIVE IT!  
**Me: ***scream and run into the room a still-very-murderous James is in*  
**James:** Oh, hello, kojiluvr! *smirks evilly*  
**Me: **Koji, let me back in and you can have your bandana!  
**Koji: ***through keyhole* Deal  
**Me: ***runs back out to Koji, throws him bandana and runs into next room, still screaming*


	3. Ch 3: The Hogwarts Express and Sorting

**Me: **Hey, guys. I have a new idea that I'm pitching to you, and there's an example at the end of the story. Okami will now explain the idea.  
**Okami: **Why should I?  
**Me: **Because, although I don't own digimon, Harry Potter or Wolf's Rain, I do own you and have always been wondering what you'd look like with green hair and a purple moustache.  
**Okami:** *gulp* kojiluvr had the idea of you readers interviewing us characters. If you want an example, there's one at the end of the story, courtesy of LacrymosaRules (thanks for that, Lacry!) and if you want to partake in this idea, send kojiluvr a private message stating which character you want to interview and five questions you want to ask them. Also she doesn't own digimon, wolf's rain or Harry Potter and she's switching to the digimon Japanese names (as far as the characters go. digimon are still the same)  
**Me: **Thanks. Now, sit down and I'll just give you a small haircut! *grins evilly and holds up bottle of green and purple dye and wand*

* * *

Koichi stared down at his feet as the group of twelve walked down the hall of the Hogwarts Express, baggage in tow. They easily found two empty carriages, but there was one problem; they were ten doors away from one another. "You go into that one. We'll go into the one down the hall," Ashi insisted, her voice making it clear that it wasn't a suggestion. Takuya nodded slightly and, setting down his trunk, slid the door open, allowing his friends to walk in before him. After shoving the trunks into the overhead compartments, the six collapsed onto the seats, opening their pets carriers to let them wander around the carriage.

"This is kinda scary. Do you guys know what to expect?" Tomoki asked, his eyes wide. Takuya scratched the back of Netsu's shell thoughtfully,

"Well, I asked one of the kids at the Leaky Cauldron and apparently the headmistress can become a cat, there's an old hat that sorts us into something called houses and there's a ghost that likes to drop things on people's heads." Junpei snorted slightly, glancing worriedly at Seishin as he flew from Koji's shoulder onto his,

"Just a bunch of kids messing with ya, Taky. I'll bet you two Galleons that it was a bunch of bull-"  
"Netsu! Get back here!" Junpei was cut off as Netsu jumped out of Takuya's hands, scuttled out of the compartment and into a small hole that led into the next one.

"Netsu!" Takuya cried again, leaping up from his seat between Tomoki and Izumi and dashing out of the door and into the compartment across the way.

* * *

Albus sighed with relief as he and James pushed the last trunk into the overhead compartment, "That's the last of them." James nodded, plopping onto the seat beside Lily as Albus sat next to Rose, who was already in her Hogwarts uniform.

"I'm **starving**! When's the trolley gonna get here?" The older boy complained, scowling slightly. Lily shook her head, exasperated,

"James, we only had breakfast an hour ago! How can you be even **remotely **hungry yet?" James shrugged, one eye closed,

"Just because you can't stomach the thought of eating less than two hours after breakfast doesn't mean I can't." Lily sighed and shook her head as a loud yell came to their ears,

"NETSU!" Confused, Lily let out a cry of shock as a crab scuttled under the door, which crashed open a split second later, and a boy leapt on top of it, cupping it in his hands,

"Gotcha!" Standing up, the boy grinned down at the crab in his hands before glancing apologetically at Lily and her brothers and bowing slightly, "Sorry about that, buddy. Netsu here got away. I'm Takuya Kanbara, by the way." James grinned, although slightly confused by Takuya's actions,

"James Potter, these are my siblings, Lily and Albus, and this is Rose Weasly." Lily waved slightly as Takuya's eyes widened,

"Did you say… Potter?" James nodded, his grin sliding from his face,

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Takuya shook his head, grinning widely,

"Nah. I just thought I'd heard the name before." James grinned again, draping arm on the side of the seat,

"You probably heard of our father; Harry Potter." Takuya raised one eyebrow, looking up from Netsu, confused,

"Who?" Albus' jaw dropped and James' eyes widened in surprise,

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?!" Takuya shook his head, blinking apologetically,

"No, sorry. But Koji-chan might!" _Who? _Lily wondered as Takuya leaned out of the door slightly so that he was closer to the one across from them,

"Hey, Koji-chan, buddy! Do ya know who Harry Potter is?" The three Potters all heard a slightly annoyed and tired grunt from the next compartment before a slightly gruff voice worked its way into the carriage,

"Honestly, Takuya-chan. Harry Potter was the kid who destroyed _Shi no ryōshu_ **(1)**." Takuya nodded and turned back to the Potters grinning widely.

"Hey, how many are in there?" James asked, jabbing a thumb towards the carriage the gruff voice had come from. Takuya raised one eyebrow, smiling,

"Six, including me, and there are another six further down the hall." James looked around and grinned,

"Do you want to invite some of them in here? We got a pretty large carriage." What James said was actually an understatement. They had gotten one of the biggest carriages on the entire train, one that could easily fit ten or twelve people. Takuya grinned, nodded and ran down the hall, quickly returning with six, deadpanning kids around their age.

"Hey, Junpei-chan!" Takuya cried as the six kids he had returned with sat down opposite the Potters. "Come in here and give Koji-chan room to breathe!" James grinned as a slightly-overweight boy wearing a jumpsuit walked in and sat down next to him, while Takuya sat down on his other side,

"Hi. I'm James Potter, and these are my siblings, Albus and Lily, and this is Rose Weasly." Junpei looked at Albus and Lily for a moment, deadpanning,

"Twins?" Lily nodded, slightly confused, but Junpei grinned and stuck his head out the door,

"Hey, Koji-chan! Koichi-chan! 'Nother pair of twins in here!" Lily jumped, startled, as a pair of practically identical heads popped in through the door, glanced briefly at her and Albus, before nodding or smiling and backing into their own compartment again, leaving the doors open so the compartments could converse freely.

"Well, you know I'm Takuya, and this is Junpei Shibayama, and in the other room is Koji Minamoto, Koichi Kimura, Izumi Orimoto and Tomoki Himi," Takuya explained, pointing to each of his friends in turn before allowing Ashi to speak. Thankfully, after explaining the situation to the wolves, McGonagall had given them names so as not to arouse suspicion.

"I'm Ashi… Kamiya, and this is Kegawa Tachikawa, Sukura Fujioka, Kamu Yoshida, and the twins, Unari and Okami Oshiro," Ashi deadpanned as Lily stared at Unari and Okami, wide eyed. _Three pairs of twins in first year. This is gonna be one hectic year._

* * *

"So, Kanbara. What age are you?" Albus asked curiously as the conversation began to die out. Takuya glanced over at him, grinning as he did so,

"Well, Koji-chan, Koichi-chan, Izumi-chan and I are all twelve, Junpei-chan there is thirteen and Tomoki-chan is te… I mean eleven, along with these guys."

Kegawa raised one eyebrow as James groaned, hitting his head lightly against the wall, "I guess you're in second year then, aren't you? What house are you in?"

Takuya blinked and raised one eyebrow, "House? What're you talking about? And this is our first year here."

Rose gasped slightly, leaning towards the warrior of Fire, "But you're twelve… and thirteen! How are you only in **first **year?!"

In the next compartment, Izumi shrugged slightly, "This is our first time even in Europe and our magic only began to show recently."

Lily raised one eyebrow, "Where are you guys from? It's pretty obvious you aren't British, from what Zoe said and your names."

Kegawa shrugged, deadpanning the redhead, "We're Japanese transfer students." Rose grinned widely, making her look like Izumi when she had first gotten her spirit (to Takuya, Tomoki and Junpei, anyway),

"Wow! You must be some of the first transfers Hogwarts has seen in years! The only other one is Yutaka Himi in seventh year!" Tomoki nodded, smiling shyly,

"That's my older brother." Kegawa was about to add something when a squeaking sound came to their ears, followed by a loud, bellowing voice,

"Trolley! Trolley! Anything from the trolley?" James laughed slightly, pulling a handful of Galleons from his pocket,

"Finally! I thought it'd **never **get here!" Takuya nodded, pulling his pouch of money from his own pocket, soon followed by the twins, Junpei, Tomoki, Izumi, and even the wolves,

"I hear ya, buddy! I'll take a bit of everything!" After each compartments had received several dozen helpings of each item, they began competing to see who could eat more of what.

"Hey, Junpei-chan **(2)**! Bet you I can eat more jelly beans than you, buddy!"  
"Orimoto, wanna have a race to see who can eat a chocolate frog faster?"  
"Nii-san **(3)**, I bet you I can eat ten Cauldron Cakes (Unari said that. Not Koji)!"

As far as Junpei and Takuya's competition went, it was over as soon as the older brunette found an earwax-tasting bean, Izumi managed to eat a chocolate frog in two bites while James ate it in five and Okami ate twelve of the soft cakes while Unari could only stomach nine.

"Ugh! Why is there an earwax jelly bean?" Junpei groaned in disgust after spitting the offending bean onto the floor. James shrugged, popping a brown one into his mouth, making a slight face as he swallowed it,

"There's a flavour for everything. That's why they're called 'Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans'. I just got vomit flavoured!" Junpei made another face, pushing the beans towards Takuya, who was now betting James he could eat more disgusting beans than him. Koichi shook his head, slightly exasperated, and glanced at his brother, who was dozing, head resting against the window,

"Ototo-san **(4)**? Ototo-san, you can't sleep the entire journey." Koji groaned and opened one eye,

"And why not?" Koichi sighed and shook his younger brothers shoulder lightly as he closed his eye again,

"Because then you won't be able to sleep tonight and you won't be able to concentrate on classes tomorrow." Koji sighed, stretched and pushed himself into a more comfortable position,

"I guess you're right. Hey, Junpei-chan! Pass me those jelly beans!" Unfortunately, no one told him that the beans were literally every flavour, assuming that he had heard JP complaining about them, but Koji had been asleep and unluckily had chosen a dog… stuff… tasting bean and resulted in spitting it out, quite literally, in disgust, and eating several Cauldron Cakes just to get the taste out of his mouth, much to the amusement of his friends.

"Hey, Kanbara. What does 'ototo-san' mean, anyway?" James asked curiously as Koji grabbed a bottle of pumpkin juice. Takuya shrugged,

"Um… well, the direct translation is 'younger brother'." James shrugged and all was silent until Albus produced a pack of exploding snap cards.

Lily sighed, shaking her head as the transfer students jumped at the explosions, and stood up, grabbing her robes on Rose's instructions. Apparently, they were twenty minutes from Hogwarts and this was the last opportunity to change.

* * *

Okami sighed and glanced down at his robes, stowing his wand in the large pocket. It was the first time any of the wolves changed out of the clothes they camouflaged in, and it was just plain weird, to say in the least. He glanced up as the train came to a halt and he stepped onto the pavement, following Koji, who seemed to know what he was doing, even though it was only his first time.

"Firs' years, o'er 'ere!" A loud voice bellowed, ripping through the air which was filled with the sounds of older students greeting one another. Okami glanced at Koji, who raised one eyebrow,

"Does that include us?" Koji shrugged and stayed where he was until the next yell met their ears,

"Firs' years an' transfers o'er 'ere! Firs' years an' transfers o'er 'ere!" Koji rolled his eyes, gave Okami a 'does that answer your question?' look and began to walk towards a large, bulky shape that seemed to be emitting the cries. As they reached the figure, they realised it to be a large, looming man with a long, fuzzy, black beard and beetle-like eyes. Soon, every first year was there, bar James, who the figure insisted wasn't needed anyway.

"Alrigh', four per boa', now com' on!" The transfers shrugged and climbed onto random boats, Koichi finding himself with none of his friends, but a familiar boy with white-blonde hair and two other boys he didn't know whatsoever while everyone else was in a boat with someone they knew, Lily climbing into the boat with Takuya, Izumi and Koji, who was looking for his brother, while Rose and a blonde girl the Potters seemed to know climbed in with Lily and James.

"Now, ye migh' wanna duck 'ere," the figure told them as they neared a small cave coated with ivy. When they looked up again, they saw an old-fashioned, brown-brick castle illuminated my thousands of, what looked like, fireflies. Even Takuya was silent when he laid eyes on it, his jaw dropping slightly.

"T'ere 'tis. 'Ogwarts School o' Witchcraf' an' Wizardry!" the figure, who had introduced himself as Hagrid, announced as the boats rowed into a small, beach-like harbour.

* * *

Koichi sighed with relief as he climbed out of the boat and began to walk into the castle, where all of the first years were waiting outside the door and McGonagall was talking to them.

"The Sorting Hat will sort you into your houses, where you may earn points and compete for the house championship. Good deeds will earn you points while bad will lose you points. And finally, could all Japanese transfer students wait until the rest of the first years have been sorted to come in," McGonagall announced. After receiving a nod from everyone, she opened the wide doors and the first years walked in slowly. The doors closed behind them and all that could be heard next were cries of names like 'Gryffindor' or 'Hufflepuff', followed by loud clapping. Koichi sighed nervously and smiled softly at his brother, who was leaning against a large pillar, eyes closed.

Eventually, the doors creaked open and McGonagall, from where she was standing on a slight platform, beckoned the transfers in. They walked in wearily, glancing sideways at the four tables of students who were whispering about them.

"Hey, that guy with the ponytail's kinda cute!"  
"Which one?"  
"Raven haired."  
"I don't know. I like the one beside him better."  
"Wow, look at that brunette!"  
"Never mind her! Look at the blonde beside her!"

Koichi blinked nervously and ducked his head as they stopped, bangs dropping in front of his eyes.

"Fujioka, Sukura!" McGonagall called out. Sukura nervously walked up, sitting on the stool as the hat was placed on her head. Almost immediately, the hat cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Sukura removed the hat and ran down to the table decorated in red and gold as an eruption of clapping and cheers… erupted (Sorry for repetitive word. I couldn't think of anything) from it.

"Himi, Tomoki!" Tomoki gulped slightly and walked up to the stool, squeezing his eyes closed so he wouldn't have to look at the hundreds of people staring at him. After a moment, the hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!" Tomoki grinned and removed the hat, throwing an apologetic glance at his brother, who was at the Hufflepuff table, before skipping over to the cheering Gryffindors.

"Kamiya, Ashi!" Ashi walked confidently up to the chair, deadpanning the room as the hat cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!" even though it had barely touched her head.

"Kanbara, Takuya!" Takuya grinned widely, as if hyper (which he probably was, due to the sweets) as the hat was placed on his head, crying out "GRYFFINDOR!" the second it brushed his hair.

"Minamoto, Koji!" Koichi frowned slightly as his brother walked up to the hat, which cried out "GRYFFINDOR!" _Why wasn't my name called yet?_

"Orimoto, Izumi!" Izumi smiled as she walked up and the hat was placed on her head, waiting several moments before crying, "RAVENCLAW!" Izumi grinned as she realised she had broken the circle and walked towards the cheering mass of blue.

"Oshiro, Okami!" Okami growled deeply as he walked up to the hat, wincing slightly as it was placed on his head. After a minute, the hat called out, "SLYTHERIN!" Okami sighed, removed the hat and walked towards the mass of clapping green and silver.

"Oshiro, Unari!" Unari smiled as she walked up, hoping she would be in the same house as her brother, but alas, not everything works out the way we want it to. "GRYFFINDOR!" After throwing Okami a worried look, Unari made her way towards the red and gold table, seating herself next to Ashi, who gave her a sympathetic look.

"Tachikawa, Kegawa!" Kegawa sighed and walked up, deadpanning the room as the hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Shibayama, Junpei!" Junpei grinned as he walked up and the hat was placed on his head, immediately yelling, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Yoshida, Kamu!" Kamu seemed to be shivering slightly as he walked up, blinking nervously as the hat was placed on his head, quickly yelling out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

McGonagall glanced at the list a final time, and then at Koichi, suddenly realising her mistake, "Oh, I apologise for that. Kimura, Koichi!" Koichi blinked and walked up to the hat, shaking slightly as it was placed on his head.

"Hm… this is a tricky one. You may be even more complicated than one, Harry Potter," the hat mumbled into his ear, making Koichi shift nervously. "Very interesting, and a peculiar mind. All of the transfers are like this aren't they?" Koichi nodded slightly, blinking nervously.

"You are loyal, yes, very loyal, but too smart for Hufflepuff, and yet not smart enough for Ravenclaw. I see a lot of courage, but also cunningness, and the darkness in your heart is almost overwhelming, yet you don't want to be parted from your twin. I must warn you; there will be a lot of times this year you will be apart, no matter what house I place you in."

Koichi shuddered slightly at the mention of darkness, recalling memories from the digital world. The hat was silent for a moment before continuing, his voice becoming louder with each word, "Yes, I know what to do. I'll put you in SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

**Me: **Well, here's the interview, and Okami with green hair and a purple moustache!  
**Okami:** *bearing said green hair and purple moustache* I really hate you.  
**Me:** Well, so do all my characters. Anyway, this chapter, LacrymosaRules is interviewing Scorpius!

* * *

**Interview:  
**LacrymosaRules: What's your favourite song?  
Scorpius: Um... *blush* Probably Once Upon a December. My mom used to sing it to me when I was little and it just stuck.

LacrymosaRules: What's your favourite weapon?  
Scorpius: Well, seeing as I've never really owned a weapon, I can't say much, but I'd love to have a kutana!

LacrymosaRules: Do you like quizzes?  
Scorpius: It depends. I hate them in class if a teacher suddenly announces we have a quiz in something or other, but I don't mind doing them for fun on things I actually like.

LacrymosaRules: What's your favourite book?  
Scorpius: A Series of Unfortunate Events. Definitely.

LacrymosaRules: Do you hate Madonna as much as I do?  
Scorpius: God, yes. If I could go back in time and kill her grandmother so she couldn't give birth to her mother, who then, in turn, wouldn't give birth to Madonna, I would!

* * *

**Me: **Now I have my own question for you readers: Did you **really **think I'd end a chapter like that?

* * *

James froze as the hat yelled out 'Slytherin'. He hadn't been too surprised when Okami had ended up in that house, due to the fact that he had been quite rude and cold on the train, but Koichi? "Kimura's in Slytherin?" he exclaimed as Takuya raised one eyebrow.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" he asked. James blinked slightly, turning towards the transfer,

"Slytherin has a record of turning out a bad lot of wizards, most of them becoming death eaters, wizards who torture Muggles for amusement." Takuya laughed slightly as McGonagall placed the stool and hat at the side of the platform and stepped up to make an announcement,

"Koichi-chan torturing Muggles? That would be a laugh! He wouldn't hurt a fly! Literally! The last time there was a fly in his house, he put a glass over it, slid cardboard under the glass to keep it inside, let it go outside and then began yelling at me because I had been trying to squash it!" James didn't laugh, still not liking the fact that he had actually been having fun with a Slytherin.

"I have one announcement before we start our feast," McGonagall announced, her crisp voice cutting through the silent air. "Due to recent… events, there will be a Triwizard tournament at Hogwarts this year. I wish to mention that no one under the age of seventeen may enter, and no transfer students either. Now, may I welcome the students of Beuaxbatons!" All of the boys' jaws dropped as the doors swung open and a group of tall, blonde girls walked in, seating themselves at the Hufflepuff table, much to their delight.

"Lucky Junpei-chan," Takuya muttered as he watched Junpei start a conversation with a particularly good looking one.

"And the students of Durmstrang!" McGonagall continued as a hoard of boys army-marched towards the Slytherin table and sat down, much to Koichi's, who edged away from them slightly, disappointment.

"Now, I don't want to hold up the feast any longer, so dig in!" McGonagall finished, beginning to make her way back to her seat at the teachers table when a slight cough stopped her in her tracks, "Oh, yes. I'd also like to announce that we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher from the Ministry, Deirdre Umbridge. Now, as I said before, dig in!"

* * *

Takuya sighed contentedly as the deserts disappeared and everyone stood up, the first years following a prefect, a girl called Heather Walker up to their dorm. At the top of a flight of stairs, Heather paused in front of a painting of a rather fat lady in front of a scenic background,

"The password will change every few weeks, but for this month it's 'Harry Potter'." She addressed the last two words to the painting, which swung open immediately, revealing a spacious, stone-walled room filled with armchairs and beanbags.

"The boy's dorms are on the right, girl's on the left," Heather announced as the first years piled in. "List of roommates are on the notice board for the next two days." Takuya grinned and grabbed Koji's wrist, pulling him towards the notice board, whooping in delight as he saw that they were in the same room, along with Tomoki, James, Albus, and two other boys called Patrick Reilly and Kevin Pierce.

Soon, all seven roommates were falling onto their beds or drawing the velvet drapes that surrounded their bed, barely staying awake long enough to pull on their pyjamas.

* * *

Unari grinned as she glanced at the notice board, realising that she, Rose, Ashi, Sukura and Lily were in the same room, along with another girl known as Cecilia Edwards.

"So, we're roommates, huh, Oshiro?" Lily said, grinning as Unari turned around.

"Please, Lily-kun. Just call me Unari. I don't generally respond when people call me Oshiro," Unari explained, shuddering slightly, not particularly liking her last name. Lily shrugged and the two began walking towards their room, following Rose, Ashi and Sukura who were just in front of them,

"Why did you just call me 'kun'? What does it mean?" Unari seemed faintly surprised, but smiled warmly, her brown eyes lighting up,

"In Japan, you add it on to a friend's name as a sign of respect." Lily shrugged as Unari pushed open the door and the four girls introduced themselves to Cecilia, before climbing into their pyjamas, bidding each other goodnight and drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Junpei sighed and stood up, following the Hufflepuff prefect, Mark Riordan, to the common room, barely registering the password 'Badger Snout' and the common room, which was a wide, grey-brick room with a sloping roof covered in tapestries.

"Roommates are on the notice board, and will be for the next week or so, so don't worry about forgetting names," Mark announced, almost lazily. "Oh, and the boy's dorms are on the right, girl's on the left." Junpei sighed again and glanced at the notice board, finding himself in a dorm with six kids he didn't even remotely know (Will Sheehy, Dion Burke, Michael Stait, Thomas Brown, Leroy Healy and Edgar Carter), but then again, why would he? He was the only one from either his group or the wolves in Hufflepuff. Sighing a third time, he trudged into his room and pulled on his pyjamas, saying a brief 'hello' and 'goodnight' to his roommates before pulling the drapes surrounding his bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Izumi sighed slightly as she stood up and her eyes fell on Junpei. _We're in the same situation. No one else we know is in either of our houses. _Sighing again, she followed the prefect, one; Sherry Wilson, up to the dorm, where she explained that you would have to answer the question the beak asked you correctly to gain entry. Her example was when the beak asked her where missing things are and she replied 'they are everywhere and nowhere at the same time', gaining everyone entry.

"Okay, the roommates list will be up until tomorrow at noon, boys dorms are on the right, girls on the left," Sherry announced as Izumi walked up to the list, examining it to see who she was with. _Flora Lovegood, Amanda Patil, Aisha Kelly, Aileen Cook, Alaina Roberts and Becca Davies. _

"Hello, there. You must be Izumi," a slightly-dreamy voice whispered into Izumi's ear, making her jump. Zoe nodded, grinning nervously, "Yeah. And you are?"

"Flora Lovegood," came the reply as Izumi turned around. "I believe we're in the same dorm." The girl had long, whitish-blonde hair, wide, doe-like, piercing blue eyes that slightly reminded her of Koichi and a pale complexion with one or two freckles dotting her nose.

"Great… so, um… where is it again?" Flora grinned and grabbed Izumi's hand, pulling her towards an elaborately decorated room where five other girls were climbing into, either bed or their pyjamas. To Flora and Izumi's delight, they found that they had beds next to one another and quickly undressed and climbed into bed, pulling the blue draperies around their beds closed as the room became silent, bar the occasional snore from one of the other girls.

* * *

Koichi sighed and slowly stood up from the table, following the Slytherin prefect, Barney Griffiths, to the underground common room.

"This password will be the same until the end of the month, so look at the notice board before you go to class on the first of October. Anyway, Pureblood," Barney announced, turning to the large portrait of a large, hooded figure as he said the last word, which swung open, revealing the green common room within.

"Names of roommates are posted on the notice board, seven to a room, except for one in the boys dorm, boys on the right, girls on the left," Barney explained before bidding them goodnight and leaving the common room. Koichi carefully made his way over to the list, praying that he had gotten the smaller room. He only knew Okami in Slytherin, and none of the students he had met at the table appeased him. _Me, Okami and someone called Scorpius in a room. Well, it's better than just me and six guys I don't know._ He thought, sighing, as he and Okami made their way into the room to see a blonde boy pulling on his pyjamas. After introductions, Koichi realised that he was the boy on the boat he had climbed into, as well as why he was so familiar looking.

"Hey, you're the guy that got into a duel in Diagon Alley!" Scorpius nodded, grinning,

"Yeah. Thanks again for breaking it up." Koichi shook his head, pulling back the sheets of his bed,

"That wasn't me. It was my brother, Koji-chan." Scorpius scowled slightly, his eyes narrowing,

"You mean the kid in Gryffindor?" Koichi nodded tensing slightly, guessing that Slytherin and Gryffindor weren't the best of friends. Scorpius sighed and shook his head as he closed the green drapes surrounding his bed,

"Just be careful who you hang out with in Slytherin, Kimura. And you too, Oshiro. Not many people will like the fact that you'll be hanging out with them, even if you are family." Koichi grinned, leaving his draperies open, enjoying the waft of fresh air that cooled his face every few minutes,

"Thanks for the tip, Scorpius-kun." They both heard Scorpius stiffen slightly, but within several minutes, the room was silent, bar the sounds of deep breathing from the three roommates.

* * *

**English Dubs:  
**_Shi no ryōshu: _Lord of Death, the Japanese name for Voldemort.  
_Kun: _Something you add to the end of your friend's name as a sign of respect in Japan  
_Nii-san: _Older brother  
_Ototo-san: _Younger brother


	4. Chapter 4: Day One And in Detention

**Me: **HEY!  
**Scorpius: **Oh. Hi.  
**Me: **I'm 14 now!  
**Everyone: **... yay...  
**Me: **Be happy and you get cake!  
**Everyone: **YAY!  
**Me: ***hands out cake* Sorry to those who liked the last interview, but no one's sent me any questions for this story.  
**Koichi: **Wait... what?!  
**Okami: **You monsters! We're gonna die!  
**Me: **Nah. Because it's my birthday, I'm gonna be nice!  
**Everyone: **Aw...  
**Scorpius: **Here. We got you this!  
**Me: ***opens present and pulls out sign* Awesome!  
**Koichi: **It's for when people won't say the disclaimer.  
**Okami: **Like now.  
**Me: **You're the best! *shows readers sign*  
**Sign: **kojiluvr does not own digimon, Wolf's Rain or Harry Potter. Only her OC's and Voldemort's Japanese name.  
**Me: **ALRIGHT! LET'S BURN UP 'N GO! Sorry. I'm hyper and I got bored. Oh! Reviews!

* * *

**Reviews:  
LacrymosaRules: **  
Part 1: Thanks! I'm really glad you like my story!  
Part 2: You're one of my best friends! Of course I'd put you in the story and interview thingy! You'd do (and have done) the same for me! :)  
Part 3: Yes there is and it'll be starting in the next chapter or so when he becomes friends with James, Tomoki and Takuya... *evil grin*  
Part 4: Thanks! I just wanted to have a bit of fun there! Kimi o tsurete!

* * *

Koichi was, for once, the first one awake. Groaning, he kicked off the blankets and pulled back over the mattress before glancing over at Okami - who had also left the drapes around his bed open - and gasping in shock. Okami was curled up on top of the blankets in his original, grey-white wolf form.

"_Okami-chan_!" Koichi hissed, gently shaking the wolf awake so as not to either wake Scorpius or get bitten by the wolf.

Okami let out a low growl and jumped up, fur bristling angrily as he glared at Koichi before suddenly recognising him and letting his fur lie flat again, but continued to glare, "_Nani _**(1)**?"

Koichi gestured a hand to the wolf's form and then nodded towards Scorpius' bed, thankful he hadn't awoken yet. Okami frowned, then glanced down at himself, suddenly realising what had happened, gasped and turned back into his human form, robes and all.

The Slytherin colours had been already added to their robes while the three boys had slept, making Koichi hope to the three Celestial Angels that whoever - or whatever - had sown them on hadn't seen Okami sleeping.

Hearing a slight groan from Scorpius' bed, Okami jumped off his own, attached the clasp of his translator around his neck and pulled the sheets over the mattress so that he wasn't facing the blonde Slytherin when he pulled back the drapes. "Morning, Scorpius-kun," Koichi smiled, putting on his own translator.

Scorpius raised one eyebrow, but nodded politely, pulling on his own robes and glancing back over his shoulder as he began to walk out of the room, "Do you two remember the way to the Great Hall?"

Koichi shook his head shyly but Okami nodded, still deadpanning, "Yeah. We'll be fine on our own."

Scorpius shook his head, blushing slightly, "I actually meant that **I **don't remember the way. Would you mind…"

He cut himself off and stared down at the ground, but Koichi smiled warmly, "Of course, Scorpius-kun."

Scorpius frowned slightly, glancing sideways at the ravenette, "Why did you just say that? 'Kun'. What does it mean?"

Surprised, Koichi blinked, but, once again, smiled warmly, "In Japan, you add it to a friends name as a sign of respect."

Scorpius frowned, still looking confused, but by that stage both Okami and Koichi were ready, so they walked out of their bedroom and towards the Great Hall.

* * *

James froze as he looked at the new dishes in front of him, "These… weren't here last year… or yesterday…"

Takuya let out a whoop of delight as he saw the various dishes, grinning widely as he poured some rice into a side-bowl, "Yes! Now I get to dare James to try something Japanese!" (The two had a contest the night before: James would dare Takuya to eat loads of new dishes, most of which turned out to be disgusting)

James gulped as Koji sat down next to Takuya, glancing every so often towards his brother at the Slytherin table, not unlike Unari, who was chatting to Ashi and Lily glancing at her brother and he picked up a bowl of, what looked like, green-brown soup, "Um… what's this?"

Takuya shrugged and picked up one for himself, grinning as he took a sip, "Miso soup **(2)**."

"And… what **is** miso soup, bandana-boy?" Albus sighed, directing his question at Koji, who glared at him for the bandana comment.

"Tofu and onion," Takuya mumbled through a mouthful of the rice provided by everyone's plates.

Koji smirked as Albus warily sipped a spoon of the soup. _Payback time. _"And seaweed."

Albus paled, spit the soup back into his bowl and quickly gulped down several goblets of pumpkin juice, much to the horror of Rose, who was sure the Japanese transfers would take offence, but they just laughed it off, even Koji, much to their surprise.

"So what do we have first?" James mumbled through a mouthful of miso, having decided that Takuya had a right to dare him to eat it after he had gotten the goggle-head to try spinach the night before.

Lily shrugged and pulled out their timetable, groaning as she saw the first three classes, "Double Potions with the Slytherins and a unified Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Everyone but the transfers groaned, while Unari looked delighted to have, not one, but two classes with her brother and Takuya could see that, although keeping his face neutral, Koji's eyes were shining brightly as he took a bite of his tamagoyaki **(3)**.

"I'm guessing you Gryffindors **really **dislike the Slytherins," Ashi frowned, taking a bite of nori **(4)**.

James growled, glaring at his timetable, "We **hate **the Slytherins! The whole **school** does, but us especially… No offence to your brother, Minamoto. He seemed… nice…" James was lying through his teeth. Sure, Koichi had been nice, but he was still a Slytherin, and he was a Gryffindor.

Koji nodded, scowling down at his tamagoyaki, "None taken, Potter-kun."

James frowned. With everyone else, Koji always used their first name, **always**, except for someone he severely disliked, or himself, as he discovered the previous night when having a conversation with Albus, Takuya and the ravenette.

Takuya grinned as he glanced at the schedule for himself before nudging Koji and pointing to their fifth class, "Flying with Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Izumi-chan will be pleased with that!"

Koji nodded, smirking slightly as he recalled the blonde's certain obsession with the air.

James sighed and stood up from the table, "Come on. We'd better get down to Potions. We have Vipen this year."

Takuya glanced sideways at Koji and Tomoki, unsure what that meant, but the two just shrugged and followed James towards the dungeons.

* * *

Koichi grinned and walked over to his brother as he entered the short hallway leading towards the dungeon/Potions room, but his grin quickly faded as he saw, even in the dim lighting that the hallway provided - ironically, Koichi was extremely gifted at seeing things in the dark -, how pale his younger brother was, "Ototo-san!"

Koji jumped slightly before smiling at his brother, his eyes only betraying how weary he was, what with the faint, dark circles under them, "Morning, Koichi-nii."

Koichi frowned at his brother, searching his gaze for an explanation, but Koji shook his head ever so slightly, signalling that he didn't want to talk about it, at least at that stage.

Koichi was about to say something more, but just then; a tall, china-white-skinned man with dark brown, sunken eyes, acute dark circles under his eyes, tight, pursed lips that curled when he talked and greasy, unusual, seaweed-green hair that was matted to the top of his head.

"My name is Professor Vipen and in this class there will be no use of wands," he snarled, bearing his teeth as everyone moved to sit down. Suddenly, his head whipped around to face Okami, Unari, Koji and Koichi, all of whom had tried to sit next to their twin. "And Gryffindors will be separated from Slytherins."

Both Koji and Okami glared at him, but they all moved to different seats, Okami and Koichi finding themselves beside Scorpius, Koji; by Takuya and Tomoki and Unari between Sukura and Ashi.

Vipen nodded before turning back to the rest of the class, "In this class, you can learn to save someone's life, or stop it, create luck in a bottle or even become invisible." He glanced down at his watch and then up again at the first years, noting that only one or two were giving him their full attention. "You have the remaining hour to make _Felix Felicis, _or as some people call it; liquid luck. Page 219 of your text books. You may begin-"

"But Professor!" Rose called out, hand in the air, "That's a third level potion. We're not supposed to be learning that for two years."

At her statement, most of the students began muttering, but Vipen cast her a glare that would freeze an erupting volcano before glancing at his watch again, "You have fifty eight minutes, starting now."

For a moment, everyone was still; as if frozen, and then there was a mad dash for the supply closet.

* * *

"Stop!" Vipen announced, causing Koichi to jump, in the process; dropping several quills into the potion, making a large, smoky cloud the same acid green colour as their attempted potion to smother him, Okami and Scorpius for a moment.

When it cleared, Koichi let out a cry of shock as he stared down at the large, purple boils forming on his hands. Vipen strode over to them, taking a quick look at the boils before ordering them to go to the hospital wing.

As he left the dungeon, Koichi cast a glance at the supposed-to-be golden potions his friends were concocting. His brother and Takuya had managed to create a clear-as-crystal potion that was bubbling angrily, the three female wolves' potion was a calm, turquoise colour but was somehow giving them unwanted advice on how to make their uniform compliment their bodies and the three Potters had brewed a potion the same colour as Vipen's hair with streaks of violent red in it, which was hissing at them furiously.

Chuckling quietly to himself, Koichi followed Okami and Scorpius out of the dungeon, praying for his brothers sake that his potion wouldn't gain him and Takuya a detention.

* * *

Takuya groaned as he walked out of the dungeon, hands behind his head in a stretch, "That has got to be one of the most **boring** classes I have ever taken!"

Albus laughed slightly as Koji rolled his eyes, tying his bandana around his head - Vipen had made him take it off during Potions - and they began to walk towards the DADA classroom, "Well, this one won't be boring, anyway!"

James nodded in agreement, taking out his wand and waving it randomly through the air, "Yeah, we get to learn curses and hexes and how to beat the cr-"

"James…" Rose said in a warning tone, casting a glance at Tomoki as they walked into the classroom. James nodded apologetically at her as they moved to take their seats, Koji glancing around the room quickly before grinning and walking over to his brother, breaking the un-drawn line between the Gryffindors and Slytherins, earning him several glares.

"Hey, Nii-san," he greeted, smiling a smile only his brother could get him to smile (sorry for repetitive word).

Koichi grinned back at him, but the grin became strained as he, once again, took in his brothers condition. **_Koji-ototo, what's wrong with you?_**

Koji frowned as he sat down, "Nothing. Why'd you ask?"

Koichi froze, hand half-way to his bag to get his book, "You… you heard me?" After receiving a confirming nod from his brother, Koichi took a deep breath, "I only **thought** that, Koji-ototo. I didn't **say** anything."

Koji - who had a look of shock on his face until that moment - smirked. **_So you can hear me?_**

Koichi nodded, grinning. **_Sure beats texting._**

Koji nodded in agreement when a short, stout woman with brown, curly hair which she kept above shoulder level, crackling, acid-green eyes and a flushed complexion strutted into the room, smiling sweetly at the chaotic class before her. With one flick of her wand, she sent a red spark at the item grabbing everyone's attention - a flying origami crane -, burning it.

She smiled again as everyone looked up at her, surprised, "Hello, children. Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I am your teacher, Professor Deirdre Umbridge."

At the name, 'Umbridge', a look of absolute hatred crossed the faces of the Potters and Rose, all of whom had heard of Delores Umbridge from their parents.

Umbridge was wearing a girly, lavender dress that looked like it should have been worn by her grandmother, a pink scarf tied around her waist with several kittens printed on it, shoes striped lavender and pink, a pink necklace with her name spelled out on it, and finally, a pink bow the size of a small seagull in her hair.

"Now, I'd like you to take out your books and open them to the first chapter," she instructed, but on seeing several people also bringing out their wands, she shook her head frantically, "Oh, no, no! Wands away! You won't need them for this class!"

Takuya groaned, muttering something about how he was going to kill James, but nonetheless shoved his wand back into his bag.

Rose glanced at the index of the book before raising her hand, "Excuse me, Professor?" When Umbridge glanced down at her, Rose lowered her hand and indicated to the book, "There's nothing in here about using defensive spells."

Kegawa nodded in agreement, frowning thoughtfully, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes, "Yeah. How're we going to learn about defending ourselves by reading…" he glanced at one of the chapters before anime sweatdropping, "The complete history of the Ministry of Magic?"

Umbridge's smile became slightly strained as she struggled not to glare angrily at the coal-haired Gryffindor, "All threatening witches or wizards have already been suitably punished. Why would you ever need to use defensive spells?"

"So we're supposed to believe that there are no more Death Eaters?" James scoffed, earning him a few odd looks from the transfers and the beginnings of a glare from the lavender-dressed professor.

"Of course!" she cried, shrilly. "All followers of Voldemort are still serving time in Azkaban!"

"Oh, really?" Albus snorted. "Come **on**! We're **first years **and even we know better than to believe that crap! What about Lestrange? Crabbe? Nott? Goyle? **Malfoy**?" When saying the last name, he glanced sideways at Scorpius - who blushed and diverted his gaze to his table, abashed - as Umbridge clenched and unclenched her fist.

"I advise you to hold your tongue, Mister Potter," she frowned, her lips curling, her voice the beginning of a venomous snarl.

Surprisingly, Kamu - the usually peaceful one of his group - slammed his hands on his desk, eyes gleaming angrily, "Why should he? It's obviously true, and even if there aren't Death Eaters, there are others. That's why the Ministry is here, **isn't **it?! To stop them from hurting, torturing and even **murdering **innocent people?!"

Umbridge finally glared, and at once everyone could see why she had been trying to refrain herself from doing so; not because it was frightening or intimidating, but because it made her look constipated, "Detention! For all four of you!"

Junpei frowned, teeth gritted, "But they just pointed out a good point! You can't punish someone for their opinions!"

Umbridge raised one eyebrow, smirking as she did so, "Just watch me. And you can join them, Mister Shibayama."

She turned to the board and would have put the matter to rest, if Takuya hadn't muttered angrily under his breath, "Crazy, fat bitch."

Umbridge whipped around, wand at the ready and shot a small, red spark at Takuya, who yelped in shock as it hit him square in the forehead.

All of the transfers let out a yell of outrage, drawing their own wands and firing whatever little spells they knew at her - which she deflected - shortly followed by James, Albus and even Scorpius, who became enraged when one of the larger, stray sparks - she favoured the two Slytherins already in the duel - had hit Koichi.

Finally, when Takuya had come to again and joined in, she raised her wand to the roof, "_Lumos Maximous._"

The large ball of light - which had formed at the end of her wand - blinded everyone for a few moments, before she replaced the wand in her sleeve, "Detention at five o' clock, for all Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who took part in the duel."

"What about the Slytherins?" James challenged, stowing his wand in his large, robe pocket, shooting a glare towards Koichi, Okami and Scorpius.

Umbridge raised one eyebrow, smiling in an innocent, girly way, one only she could make menacing, "You already have one detention, Mister Potter. I **strongly** suggest you don't get another."

James growled, glaring fiercely at his desk as the bell rang and he grabbed his bag - the duel had taken up pretty much the entire class - and stalked out of the door, hitting off Scorpius as he passed.

Scorpius frowned thoughtfully before grabbing the older boy's shoulder, "James! Wait."

James whipped around, eyes narrowing as he saw who it was, "What do **you** want, Malfoy?"

Scorpius hesitated, "I'm… sorry that I didn't get a detention as well…"

"Of course you are. Look, Malfoy; there are no teachers around for you to kiss up to, so drop the martyr act already!" James snarled, turning around and walking away, leaving Scorpius outside the classroom, alone.

* * *

"Alright! Everyone mount your brooms and take off when I blow my whistle!" Professor Jericho ordered, indicating to the whistle in her hands.

Jericho had long, fiery red hair and vibrant green eyes which were covered by a pair of goggles (**Takuya: **Ha! I **told **you goggles were cool, Koji-chan!)  
(**Koji: ***sigh* The fact that a teacher wears them just makes them more uncool)  
(**Me: **Will you **shut up **and go back to your places in the story?!)  
(**Takuya&Koji: **Fine), a freckled complexion and a thick, Irish accent. She wore long, flowing black robes, much like the students but with a small harp sown onto the breast pocket and a green-white-and-gold-striped hem.

"On three. One… two…" she called, pausing as a shriek of terror filled the air.

Looking up, everyone gasped as they saw the figure of Izumi's room mate - Aisha Kelly - flying through the air, the head of her broom in a death grip.

"Aisha!" Izumi cried, climbing onto her own broom and kicking off into the air, shortly followed by Koji, Koichi, Takuya, Tomoki and James - who was surprisingly shaky on his broom -.

"Koji-chan! You get her right, Koichi-chan, her left. Tomoki-chan, help calm her down, Izumi-chan, you go behind, James-kun, you go in front. I'll go below in case she falls," Takuya commanded, flying below the sobbing-in-terror girl.

Everyone nodded and flew into position, Tomoki grasping the girls shoulder, telling her to calm down as he began to steer her towards the ground. But when a slight breeze began to shake the brooms slightly, Aisha let out a shriek, surprising Tomoki - who half-fell off his broom, only staying in the air because he had managed to keep a hold of the broom with one hand - as she slid sideways off the broom.

In one movement, Takuya swooped up to catch the girl, Koji and Koichi in sideways, Izumi catching her jacket to slow the momentum as James watched, half-frozen.

When the six landed, everyone stared at the five transfers in astonishment until Jericho coughed and walked up to them, "I'd like to talk to you all in private after class. You too James."

* * *

They all nodded nervously, anxiously - for Tomoki, Izumi, Koji and Koichi, anyway - awaiting the end of the class. Finally the bell rang and they walked up to the Irish professor, Takuya; hands behind his head in a stretch, James; hands shoved nonchalantly into his pockets, Koji; face; blank as always, and Izumi, Tomoki and Koichi; nervously wringing their hands.

Jericho smiled warmly at the transfers, a rare action, "That was an astounding display of teamwork back there, you five. And your flying abilities were amazing! I think you should all consider joining your house Quiditch teams." Before any of them could respond - or ask what Quiditch was - she nodded, dismissing them, before turning to James. "James, I wish I could say the same for you. That performance was astounding, but not in a good way."

James froze, his expression a look of shockhorror as Jericho continued, "I'm very disappointed that you didn't inherit your father's talent for flying, especially when you are so much like him, from what I've heard." James bowed his head, abashed. Jericho sighed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "It really is a shame. Go on, go."

James nodded and slowly trudged over to where his siblings, Rose and Flora were waiting, each with a sympathetic smile on his/her face.

* * *

Izumi sighed and turned to Flora, popping a piece of sushi **(5) **into her mouth, "Flora-kun?"

The blonde looked up from the upside-down magazine she was reading, nodding at Izumi, "Yes?"

Out of all the Ravenclaws, Flora was one of the few that had truly accepted Izumi, violent, unusual, crazy personality and all. Izumi sighed again, chewing on the rice, "What's Quiditch? Jericho suggested that I should join the house team."

Flora grinned widely, "That's great news, Izumi! Quiditch is basically the wizard version of basketball, but with three hoops, a snitch and two bludgers." (I'm not going to bore/confuse you by trying to explain it myself, so if you want an explanation, buy 'Quiditch Through the Ages' - yes, it's a real book - … I don't own that either)

Izumi grinned as Flora finished her explanations, taking a sip of green tea, "Sounds like my kinda thing! When's the tryouts?"

"Next Thursday," Flora replied dreamily, going back to her magazine as Izumi stared down at her food, already imagining the thrill of playing the game.

* * *

Koji sighed as he knocked quietly on the door to Umbridge's office, entering upon hearing her calling 'come in'.

He was one of the last to arrive - the last being, of course, Takuya - and, as he walked in, he could see that she could definitely be considered as a crazy cat lady. Covering almost every inch of the pink-wallpaper was a plate-picture of a sickeningly cute kitten, several with doorway backgrounds. _Probably to let her know if anyone enters her office. _He realised with a jolt.

"Ah, Mister Mina_moto_. Please. Sit," she said, all-too-sweetly, indicating to one of the only two remaining chairs, immediately putting Koji on guard.

Finally, five minutes later - five long, awkward minutes later - Takuya knocked on the door, quickly entering, red in the face, slightly breathless.

"Mister Kanbara. Please take a seat so we can begin," Umbridge instructed, using the same, sugary sweet tone. "Today you will be writing 'I must not argue with my superiors'. Quills and parchment have been provided."

"How many times," James growled, still sore over the fact that she had let the three Slytherins off without punishment.

Umbridge was silent for a moment before a slow smile crept onto her face, "Lets say… fifty times, shall we? I like to start off slow."

Unari sighed and raised her hand, "Professor? We Japanese students can't write in English, and you didn't give us any ink…"

Umbridge smiled creepily, making the wolf shudder slightly, "You can write it in Japanese and I'll translate it to English, and you won't need any ink."

Koji raised one eyebrow and - against his better judgement - picked up his quill and began writing. True to Umbridge's word, they didn't need any ink and their scrawled writing came out in a blood-red colour… for a reason.

"What the _kuso_?!" Junpei exclaimed, the translator not translating the word due to what it meant - everyone guessed pretty accurately what it meant anyway - jumping as he glanced down at his hand.

Sukura did the same, almost sending her table flying across the room she jumped so suddenly, her eyes wide in shock, "M-my hand!"

Each of the students cast a confused look at their hands, quickly becoming horrified or - in Koji, Takuya, Kegawa and James' cases - outraged. For scrawled across their hand in their handwriting - or an easy-to-read, book-like print for the transfers - were the words;

_I must not argue with my superiors._

Becoming the first to get over the shock, Koji glared menacingly at Umbridge, before continuing writing, knowing full well that if he didn't, she would keep them there the whole night.

* * *

Koichi winced in slight pain, glancing down at his right hand as he did so, noting that Okami was doing the same beside him. For a moment, the words; 'I must not argue with my superiors' flashed across the back of his hand, making him gasp before they disappeared, only leaving a slight throb where, before, had been a sharp, stinging sensation.

Looking up at one another, two different words left their mouths in the exact same moment - much to Scorpius' confusion -.  
"Koji."  
"Unari."

_**Koji? Koji, are you there?**_

Koichi cried out in his mind, but something seemed to be blocking the signal with his brother as a loud shriek of horror filled the air.

* * *

Koji's head flashed up as a loud, piercing shriek came to his ears. Jumping up - and ignoring Umbridge's protests - he yanked the door open and sprinted out into the hallway, shortly followed by everyone else who had been in detention.

As they passed the library, Koichi, Okami and Scorpius ran out to meet them, all pale - even Scorpius had gone a few shades whiter - with worry.

They dashed down the hall, stopping in front of a large, gargoyle-statue which had been blasted out of the way.

"McGonagall's office," Albus muttered under his breath, quickly climbing the stairs and throwing open the doors, freezing as he took in the scene before him; McGonagall and Bamberg were lying in two pools of a sticky, red substance, blood pouring from wounds in their necks.

Beside him, the transfers were frozen with fear, but he and James ran forward, crouching down beside the two dying figures. "Professor… Professor, who did this?" Albus cried, hot tears forming in his eyes.

McGonagall blinked up at him and opened her mouth, which emitted a rasping sound before she coughed and stared at something behind him in terror.

Koji - seeing the look in her eyes - and Koichi - sensing the evil presence - whipped around as the tall, pale, snake-faced figure walked out from the shadows, his red eyes gleaming. Koji's eyes widened and he began shaking uncontrollably, more afraid than he'd ever been in his life - except for maybe when he thought he had lost his brother -, "_S-S-Shi no ry__ō__shu_."

* * *

_**Translations:  
**__Nani? (Japanese):_What?  
_Miso Soup:_ A bland Japanese soup that consists of green onions, seaweed, silken tofu and dashi granuales  
_Tamagoyaki: _a rolled, Japanese omlette  
_Nori: _dried seaweed  
_Kuso (Japanese): _fuck

* * *

**Me: **That was fun, wasn't it?**  
Everyone: **... *crickets chirping*  
**Me: ***cough* There's more cake in it for you...  
**Scorpius: **Amazing!  
**Koichi: **A stroke of GENIUS!  
**Okami: **Oscar Wild would have been proud!  
**Me: **Guys! You're making me blush!  
**Everyone: **...  
**Me: **I didn't say stop! Here! *gives them cake*  
**Everyone: **Don't forget to R&R or send in an interview! It might encourage her to type faster!  
**Scorpius: **So we can see what the _kuso _Voldemort is doing here!


	5. Ch 5: Voldemort, Quidditch and Demands

Hey, guys! Unfortunately, no one sent in an interview, so no interviews this chapter. :( Please send one in!

Anyway, in Chang Mai now and having a great time! *insert sarcastic tone*

And I know students don't go to Hogsmead until third year, but in this story, even first years can go for the sake of explaining things.

Okay, I've said it several times now, so you guys know what it is, but I don't want to be sued. I don't own digimon, Wolf's Rain or Harry Potter. Only my OC's. REVIEW TIME! :D

* * *

**LacrymosaRules: **I'm really glad your taking to this story! I probably rushed into it a bit, but you know me and stories without action almost immediately. Not a good combination. And writing about that guy made me almost want to hurl! I hated it, but I kinda had to. And don't worry. Will and Peeves are becoming more major from now on, so I think you'll enjoy their revenge. Also, let's say they really, REALLY like the Weasly and Weasly shop! *evil grin* Riyuu nanka iranai! Thanks, as always, for reviewing!

**Ashleigh Piccinino: **Wow! Three reviews! You have really taken to my writing! I'm honoured! Thanks! Now bear with me while I try to answer all of them. :)  
1. I explain how Voldemort's back in this chapter. Not in extensive detail (that comes in even further in the story), but enough for now to know that he's even more dangerous than before. And yes, I did get that from the Deathly Hallows because I decided that, since it was the same year (although with a few minor changes) they should have a very alike send-off.  
2. Koji will get time at Hogwarts, but I'm afraid I can't comfort you in the second part of the review because it would ruin the story. Let's just say that everything happens for a reason, yes?  
3. As I said in the first answer, I'm explaining how Voldemort is back in this chapter, but no. That was Dolores Umbridge, but this is her much crueller daughter, Deirdre Umbridge.  
Okay, thanks for reviewing and enjoy the story!

* * *

**Koichi and the Trials of the Snake  
Chapter Five  
Voldemort, Quidditch and Demands**

* * *

Koji's breath caught in his throat as the white, snake-like face in front of them smirked, "_S-S-Shi no ry_

_ō__shu._"

This caused everyone to whip around - even the British wizard, although not knowing what _Shi no ry_

_ō__shu_ meant, they could hear the slight tremble in the ravenette's voice. James' eyes widened, watching as the figure he had only heard of in stories of his father's past moved towards his brother, catching his chin, "My, my. You look… **just **like your father, Albus."

"Get your fucking hands off my brother," James snarled, before starting in shock as Voldemort turned to face him.

"Ah, and you must be James," he mused, eyes gleaming in a lethal manner. "And… where is dear, sweet Lily?"

"None of your business!" Izumi growled, her hands balling into fists, but she backed away a few steps as Voldemort turned his gaze to her.

"I don't believe I know you," he muttered smoothly, extending a hand to run down the blonde's cheek. "You must be one of the new students brought in from Japan."

Koichi growled, grabbing Voldemort's arm as if to prevent him from moving closer to Izumi, "Don't you dare touch her!"

Voldemort smirked, pulling away from the dark-haired boy as he, with ease, sent him flying into the wall, "Don't worry. I won't harm your… I believe it's called **girlfriend**." This made both Koichi and Izumi blush slightly. "This visit has served its purpose… for now. I'll be seeing you two again very, **very** soon." The last statement, directed at the two Potter's, made everyone shudder slightly as Voldemort smirked, raised his hand and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Scorpius finally gasped, "McGonagall and Bamberg are dead."

* * *

Koichi sighed, stroking Kuroi's head gently as he sat down on his bed. Three days had passed since McGonagall's death and now Umbridge had taken on the position of headmistress, quickly taking advantage of her position of power by administering ridiculous rules and introducing a group of student 'police' she liked to call the Inquisitorial Squad.

Takuya and James had both already gotten three more detentions, and the only reason Takuya had gotten so few was that he didn't want to be banned from attending the Quidditch tryouts later that day.

Koichi grinned and reached for the Cleansweep 7 he had borrowed from Jericho, enjoying the weight of it in his hands.

"So you're trying out too?" Koichi's head shot up as Scorpius entered the room, smirking slightly at the ravenette's surprise.

Koichi nodded, standing up and smiling, "Yeah. Which position are you trying out for, Scorpius-kun?"

"Chaser," Scorpius muttered, grabbing his own borrowed broom as Koichi waited for him patiently by the door, "What about you, Kimura?"

"Seeker," Koichi murmured, massaging his temples, trying to ignore the dizziness threatening to cloud his vision.

Several times a day now - ever since he and Koji had discovered their telekinetic powers - he had found himself becoming dizzy or nauseous, but whenever he asked Koji about it, his younger brother would simply grin half-heartedly and say he was just tired.

Scorpius glanced up sharply, one eyebrow raised, "Isn't your brother trying out for the same position in Gryffindor?" After receiving a nod from the transfer, Scorpius sighed, "Just… make sure the Beaters don't mistake you for him. Slytherin and Gryffindor get very… competitive in Quidditch matches."

Koichi nodded again, smiling as he and Scorpius walked out of their dorm, but frowning as Koji's voice entered his mind.

_**Koichi-nii? Koichi-nii, are you there?**_

_**Yeah, **_Koichi replied, still frowning. **_What's wrong?_**

_**Nothing! **_Koji insisted, though his brother could hear the traces of weariness in his voice. **_I just wanted to let you know that we're having a meeting in the library at midnight. Takuya-chan thinks Umbridge might be in league with Voldemort and we need to work out a strategy to keep the Potters away from her._**

Fighting back a chuckle, Koichi grinned, **_Takuya-chan coming up with a strategy?_**

_**I know. Scary. **_Koichi could picture his twin smirk sarcastically before he continued, **_Also, good luck in the tryouts today._**

_**You too,**_ Koichi replied before terminating the connection.

They had quickly discovered that if they kept up the communication for too long, one of them was highly likely to collapse from exhaustion.

Sighing, Koichi grinned as he and Scorpius walked towards the pitch, quickly spotting Izumi flying down, a wide, contented smile on her face, "You made it?"

"Sure did!" she replied breathlessly. "I'm one of the new Ravenclaw Chasers!"

"Well done!" Koichi congratulated before an announcement was made over the speaker.

"Slytherin Quidditch tryouts begin now. I repeat; Slytherin Quidditch tryouts begin now."

Gulping down his nerves, Koichi grinned at Izumi and Scorpius before mounting his broom and kicking off into the air.

* * *

Koji grinned inwardly as he watched his twin kick up from the ground, catching near every snitch substitute (mainly golf balls) that were sent flying his way.

"Your brother's pretty good at it," Albus commented, walking up behind the transfer, broom in hand.

Scowling at him over his shoulder, it took Koji most of his will power not to shove the boy away, and the only reason his will power didn't bend was because of his mission.

Moving over to where Izumi and Junpei was seated, Koji glared at Albus, hoping he'd take the hint - he did. Seeing the glare, Izumi grinned, "Koji, they're not **that **bad. Lily-kun and Albus-kun are really nice!"

"It's the fact that they're related to **him** that puts me off them," Koji growled, jabbing a finger towards James, who was sulkily sitting in the spectator stands to cheer his brother on in the tryouts.

Junpei smirked as Koichi flew down to the ground, a wide grin etched on his face, "Well if you both make the team, you're both going to have to work together."

"Not exactly. Seekers work alone," Koji muttered as he grabbed the borrowed Cleansweep 7 from the seat next to him as the Gryffindors were called out for tryouts. "And congratulate Koichi for me."

* * *

Koichi grinned as he walked over to Izumi, "Hey, 'Zumi-chan, Junpei-chan."

"Koichi-chan!" she squealed, pulling him into a hug, "Congrats! You made the team!"

"Yeah," Koichi said softly, blushing slightly. "How'd you-"

"Koji-chan told us," Junpei stated simply as Izumi released the elder twin and Tomoki, Albus, Takuya and Koji flew into the air side-by-side. "I know Koji's going for Seeker, but what about…?"

"Tomoki-chan's going to be a Chaser and Takuya-chan wants to be a Beater," Koichi chuckled. "I'm almost afraid for the Slytherin team!"

"You should be!" Izumi snorted as Koji caught the first Snitch substitute with minimum amount of movement. "Takuya will get hyper before the match, and do you remember the last time Takuya-chan was hyper?"

"You mean yesterday?" Koichi grinned.

***Flashback*  
**_"Where's the rest of the sugar quills?" Takuya growled, pointing his wand at a terrified first year. "I need the sugar quills! Where are they? Do you have them? GIVE THEM TO ME!"_**  
*Flashback End***

"I'm just glad he wasn't caught by the Inquisitorial Squad," Koichi shuddered, glancing at said brunette as he whacked the Bludger energetically towards one of his colleagues - who looked decidedly nervous of the transfer.

"Hmm…" Izumi hummed thoughtfully, glancing sideways at Koichi. "That's one of the reasons we're having a meeting tonight."

Koichi raised one eyebrow and nodded as Takuya flew down to the ground and gave an ecstatic whoop before running up to meet the two, shortly followed by Koji and Tomoki, singing 'We Are The Champions' - minus the whoop, singing and running on Koji's part, "WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS WE ARE! THOSE ARE THE LOOSERS, CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS… OF THE WORLD!"

"Takuya-chan!" Izumi scolded, eyes narrowed slightly. "Lower your voice! They can hear you!"

"Well it's true!" Takuya muttered before sitting down next to the trio as the Hufflepuffs took to the air.

"So what's going on with the meeting tonight?" Tomoki queried, his eyes wide.

"I have an idea that might give us some info on what Umbridge is planning," Takuya smirked, glancing sideways at Koichi. "And how to keep them away from her."

The group had become accustomed to calling the Potters 'them' when discussing the mission in public just in case of eavesdroppers.

"This had better not be like that plan for attacking…" Junpei trailed off, glancing sideways at Koichi who seemed very uncomfortable in the way the conversation was turning. "Sorry, bud."

"It's fine, Junpei-chan," Koichi smiled half-heartedly as the Hufflepuffs flew out of the air.

"Anyway, don't worry," Takuya grinned, anxious to bring the conversation back to a non-awkward point. "It's completely foolproof!"

* * *

James grinned as he reached for his chopsticks before glancing warily at the sushi in front of him, "Remind me what sushi is again?"

"Rice, fish and seaweed," Takuya mumbled through a mouthful of curry. "Usually salmon."

"Raw salmon," Koji added, smirking as James turned slightly green, but nonetheless reached for one.

Over the days, the easterners had began to grow more accustomed to western foods and most of the transfers had actually found it to their liking.

The wolves favoured the roast dinners, chicken in particular, while Takuya, Tomoki and Junpei had discovered an almost-dangerous liking for spicy foods. Koji, not having much of a sweet tooth, found himself more drawn to the soups - tomato in particular - while Koichi - having grown up on a tight budget - took advantage of the many desserts (Izumi tried and liked most things).

"So the library at midnight?" Kamu muttered to Takuya, who nodded, before passing it on, but not unnoticed by Rose, who frowned thoughtfully before turning to James.

"The transfers are meeting at the library at midnight. Isn't that a little odd?"

"Not if you want to keep something secret," he growled, narrowing his eyes slightly. "But we can't follow them. Dad didn't give me the Invisibility cloak this year."

"Who did he give it to?" Rose queried before James nodded his head towards Lily, who was in a debate with Sukura about Naruto (surprisingly, Lily was an anime fanatic). "Leave it to me."

* * *

"Lily?" Rose whispered, shaking her friend awake as the clock chimed quarter to midnight. "Lily, wake up! We need to talk!"

"Ugh, what is it?" came the groggy reply as Rose dragged her friend to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her, Rose turned to face Lily, "Lily, something's going on with the transfers, and we need to figure out what, but we need the Invisibility cloak."

Blinking in confusion, Lily nodded, crept softly into her room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoodie before taking the cloak from under her pillow, stowing it in her hoodie safely, and walking back towards Rose, "Why do we need it now, though?"

"They're meeting in the library in ten minutes," Rose explained as she walked towards the common room where Albus and James were waiting. "And we're going to figure out why."

Seeing his sister and Rose, Albus grinned and motioned for them to come closer, "You got the cloak?" After a confirming nod from his sister, who pulled it out of her hoodie, and handed it to him. "Good. All we're going to do is follow them to the library-"

"And if something's going on, we're gonna stop it!" James grinned before glancing towards the boy's dorm as the door opened and Albus threw the cloak over the group.

Each first year held their breath as Koji stepped out, glaring at the corner they were in for a moment before shaking his head.

"Koji-chan? You ready?" Takuya asked, coming out of the dorm with the other transfers behind him, making Koji jump.

Growling, Koji nodded and began to walk towards the door, "Yeah. Let's go."

James grinned, glancing sideways at his siblings and Rose, "I agree. Let's go."

* * *

Koji sighed, blinking his eyes open as his alarm clock rang under his pillow. Quickly muffling it, he stood up, shaking Takuya and Tomoki awake before walking into the room Kamu and Kegawa were in and quietly shaking them awake.

As he walked down to the common room, he froze, glancing at one corner. _Was that… a pair of shoes?_ After seeing nothing else, he shook his head, yawning. _Must be another symptom. Damn this freaking leukaemia!_

"Koji-chan? You ready?" Koji whipped around as the wolves, Tomoki and Takuya walked towards him before nodding and walking towards the door.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

Flora sighed and climbed out of bed. She never could sleep properly during the full moon. Her mother claimed it was because she had wolf genetics in her blood, but Flora wasn't as believing as Luna.

Sighing again, she walked into the bathroom to splash water on her face, but paused as she heard a floorboard creak and Izumi curse in Italian, "_Merda _**(1)**!"

Frowning, Flora peeked out of the bathroom as Izumi walked into the common room and out of it again, fully clothed. _I wonder where she's going at this time of night? _Flora thought as she slipped on a pair of shoes before following Izumi. _I'd better follow her in case something happens._

* * *

Will Sheehy groaned, blinking his eyes open as a creaking floorboard awakened him. He wasn't the heaviest sleeper, and that night had been a rough night, what with thinking about Voldemort - who Umbridge still claimed was not reborn - coming back and all.

"Shoot," he heard Junpei mutter before the sound of someone pulling on a pair of shoes could be heard through the drapes and the door opened and closed quietly.

Frowning, Will opened his drapes and, seeing the older boy missing, pulled on his own shoes. _Umbridge might be about and if she finds him, he'll be in trouble. He'll need a distraction to get away._

* * *

Scorpius sighed, blinking his eyes open as he heard the usual sounds of Okami growling as he was woken. _Why are they awake? It's midnight. Could it be some Japanese full moon thing…?_

"Okami-chan," he heard Koichi whisper impatiently. "You know it's me by now. Come on. We need to meet the others."

"_Komakai_ **(2)**_."_ Okami sighed and - through his drapes - Scorpius saw a soft, flash of light. "You ready?"

He must have put his translator on,

Scorpius realised as the two transfers walked out of the dorm. _I guess I'd better follow them in case Umbridge finds them and they need an excuse. Let's see… I'm sick… no. Too overused._

Shrugging, he pulled on his shoes and quietly steeled down the corridor after them. _She favours Slytherin anyway. We'll be fine. But maybe not if someone from Gryffindor catches them…_

* * *

Koichi shook his head as he finally spotted his friends enter the library, "We thought you'd never get here."

"Bit of a hold-up," Takuya grinned in a lopsided manner, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thought it'd be fun for that Peeves guy to pay a visit to Umbridge."

The transfers, Will Sheehy and the Potters had quickly learnt that Peeves had a soft spot for Umbridge as far as tricks were concerned; he liked to play as many on her as possible.

"What did you get him to do this time?" Okami asked curiously, one eyebrow raised.

"Borrowed a portable swamp from James," Kegawa chuckled. "Gave it to Peeves and told him to have fun. And of course he went straight to Umbridge's office."

As Koichi chuckled, Okami growled, "Can we get down to business here?"

"Fine," Takuya sighed before muttering 'spoilsport' under his breath. "Okay, well I've got a plan to keep them away from Umbridge."

Koji rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "We all know that, but what's this 'foolproof' plan of yours?"

"Simple!" Takuya grinned. "We get them to sit at the back of the class!"

This comment made everyone anime fall backwards as Takuya laughed, "What?"

Shaking her head, Ashi placed a hand on Takuya's shoulder, "Okay, well since goggle-head's idea has been deemed ridiculous, has anyone else got an idea?"

No one raised their hands, making Ashi scowl, "So basically we're bodyguards with no way of keeping Umbridge away from them? Great lot of use we are."

"Don't be so negative, Ashi," Sukura objected. "It could be worse. At least Takuya's got a plan for that Inquisitorial Squad!"

"Yeah. So what's your deduction on that, genius?" Junpei remarked sarcastically.

"Well, Umbridge favours Slytherins, right?" Takuya asked. After receiving a confirming nod, he grinned, "So we get some Slytherins to be our eyes and ears in there!"

Sukura stifled a yawn, blinking tiredly, "Okay, but how are we going to manage that? None of the Slytherins like anyone from other houses."

"You mean most of them," Koji stated, his eyes widening as he figured out Takuya's plan. "Takuya-chan, no."

"Koji-chan, yes!" Takuya growled, "It's the only way!"

"No it's not! There has to be someone else!" Koji argued, his eyes narrowing.

Confused, Ashi frowned, "Would someone like to clue us in on what the hell's going on?"

Koichi nodded, his eyes portraying nothing but determination, "He's suggesting that Okami and I infiltrate the Inquisitorial Squad. And I don't know about Okami, but I'm doing it."

Unari gasped, her eyes widening in horror as she turned on Takuya, her fists clenched, "You can't ask him to do this! You've got no fucking right!" Even Okami was surprised at his younger sister's sudden outburst, but she didn't stop there. "How **dare **you suggest a plan that could put him in danger! What if Umbridge found out, hm? We'd all suffer because of it! And it would be Your. Fucking. Fault!"

"_Im__ō__to-san _**(3)**," Okami muttered, making Unari turn around.

Seeing the look in his eyes, Unari shook her head desperately, "Please, Okami-nii! Please don't!"

Okami sighed, pulling his sister into a hug, "Unari-imōto, I have to do this. If I don't, it could mean they'd die at Voldemort's hands."

"I don't care!" Unari sobbed, clutching her brother, "I don't care what happens to them as long as your safe!"

Ashi, placing a calming hand on the brunette's shoulder, smiled, "Unari-chan, this is his choice."

Unari shook her head, anger gleaming in her eyes, "What if I don't care? This isn't what Kiba-nii or Hige-nii would want!"

Her words were like a sword through Okami's heart and - the moment she saw the look in his eyes - she knew it. But Ashi's jaw remained hard, her gaze unwavering, "Actually, it's exactly what they would want. Your brothers would have wanted Okami-chan to go down like a hero rather than live a coward's life, and Okami-chan is no coward."

Unari sighed, nodding sadly as she relinquished her hold on Okami as Tomoki took a step forwards, "So… Okami-chan and Koichi-chan are infiltrating the Inquisitorial Squad?" After receiving a confirming nod from the two Slytherins, he frowned, "But won't that mean you'll have to do whatever Umbridge says?"

This made everyone - save Takuya - a little uneasy, but the goggle-head grinned nonchalantly, "Don't worry! I mean, we're not exactly from this world, so it's not like our spirits or the wol-"

"Shut up," Koji suddenly muttered fiercely, staring at the door frame while Izumi, Junpei and Koichi set their eyes on different parts in the room.

"What's up, buddy?" Takuya queried, confused.

Koji shook his head, slowly reaching for his pocket - where he kept his wand - as the wolf twins and Koichi moved in separate directions - Koichi towards a large, formidable bookshelf, Unari towards the librarian's desk and Okami towards a thick, potted plant - Koji reached a hand out, groping for something until he felt his fingers brush off satin strands of cloth.

Pulling out his wand, he directed it at the four figures he revealed as he yanked the fabric off them, their eyes wide in shock, and Koichi, Junpei and Izumi let out cries of shock.

"Scorpius-kun?"  
"Will-kun!"  
"Flora-kun!"  
"Lily-kun!"  
"Albus-kun?"  
"Potter!"  
"Aw, crud."

* * *

Will's words pretty much summed it up for all six of them as they quickly found themselves in a group, Koji's wand directed at their face, "What are you doing here? And don't lie."

"Why not, Minamoto?" James sneered, pulling out his own wand. "I could take you in a duel any time! You wouldn't stand a chance against us!"

Wrong person to say **that** to,

Takuya grimaced as Koji growled.

"You do **not** want to mess with us, **kid**."

"James," Albus said in a warning voice before turning to match Koji's hard stare. "We followed you in case you met Umbridge and needed help."

"Yeah right," Rose murmured. "More like I came in case that happened and you wanted to satisfy your own curiosity."

Albus glared at her for a moment before Will took a step forward, "What did you mean about not being from this world?"

Takuya stared at them for a minute before shaking his head, "Now isn't the time. Look, there's a trip to Hogsmead coming up this weekend, right?" When Rose nodded, he continued. "Okay then, meet us by the Shrieking Shack and we'll explain everything there."

"How can we be sure that you won't ditch us?" James growled before Lily nudged him.

"You can't," Koji honestly replied, narrowing his eyes. "Just like we can't be sure none of you will tell Umbridge what you heard."

James glanced sideways at Flora, who shrugged. They had them. "Fine, we'll be there," he snarled, turning on his heel to stalk towards the dorm. "But don't think this is over, Minamoto!"

Koji growled, stowing his wand in his pocket again, "I don't."

Takuya sighed, turning to the rest of the British wizards, smiling, "We'll fill you in on minor details tomorrow, but the main part might take a bit more time and convincing."

"You mean a lot," Kamu snorted, yawning. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

"Good idea," Kegawa agreed warily, following suit. "See you guys tomorrow."

Slowly, everyone began to leave until only Okami, Albus, Koichi and Scorpius remained. Glancing at them, Albus narrowed his eyes, "Just so you know, I don't trust any of you a single inch."

Koichi shrugged, reaching out an arm to block Okami from changing into his wolf form and attacking the Gryffindor, "That's your choice, Albus-kun."

"Don't call me that!" Albus growled, for once allowing his anger and confusion to spill over. "Until you give me a valid reason that proves I can trust you, you are not my friend."

Okami scowled, pushing past Koichi, but Scorpius was there first, "Albus, say whatever you want to me, but those two have done nothing to deserve hostility from you! At least you have a reason for disliking me; my father was a Death Eater and you think I'll be the same. But I'll prove to you that I won't."

Koichi's eyes widened in shock as Scorpius glared daggers at the jade-eyed boy before turning around and walking towards the common room, Okami following suit, leaving Koichi and Albus alone.

"Albus-kun, I don't mind if you don't trust me now. You're just going to have to learn to," Koichi stated, turning to follow his friends. "Also; I wouldn't take what Voldemort said to you as lightly as your brother's doing."

The Gryffindor scowled and turned towards the common room, meeting a chuckling Peeves on the way, leaving the library completely deserted.

* * *

Voldemort smirked, running a hand down his wand as he glided up to the modest, country cottage. He had dealt with the other six, now it was just down to him and his old enemy.

_Six traitors down for the count, _he thought, his red eyes gleaming dangerously. _Killing is more fun than I remember. _He sighed, remembering that he had to keep his desires in check due to the way he had been resurrected.

*Flashback*

_"My Lord!"  
Voldemort frowned as he exited the dark room, finding himself in the Malfoy's lavish home, "What has happened? I was battling Potter…"  
"He killed you, My Lord."  
Voldemort glanced down, finding Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy on their knees in front of him.  
"It was nineteen years ago."  
Voldemort frowned again, glancing at his hands, "And yet… I am still here. Tell me, my servants; why am I still here?"  
Lucius flinched slightly, glancing up at him, "We… resurrected you by means of using an ancient creature known as Ornismon as a sacrifice… but, My Lord, you are not whole."  
Voldemort frowned. _What does he mean?  
_"My Lord," Lucius continued, his eyes fearful. "We managed to bring you back physically capable, but… your mind… you may loose control."  
"I? Loose control?" Voldemort laughed, sending shivers down the Malfoy's spines. "Not possible, Lucius."  
"I'm afraid it is… M-My Lord," Narcissa stammered. "Before now… you lost control several times… you killed for amusement… You had… the same instincts as a digimon, the creature Ornismon was…"  
Voldemort frowned. _That doesn't sound like me. I kill, yes, but solely with a purpose in mind. Not for mere amusement.  
_"What my wife means, My Lord," Lucius continued, "Is that… if you go too far… you will loose control completely. You will destroy all life with no purpose for it."  
"Don't worry, Lucius," Voldemort hissed, signalling for his servants to rise. "I am no imbecile. I will limit myself. But now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."  
Nodding, the Malfoys watched as Voldemort flew out of the window in the direction of Hogwarts.  
_***End Flashback***

Shaking his head, Voldemort smirked again. _One final murder will not cause me to loose control. I have killed each person that matters to him besides the children. And seven is not my worst. _Continuing to glide up to the house, he watched as the black haired figure came out to meet him, "Ah, Harry Potter. We meet again, for the last time."

* * *

**Translations:  
1. **_Merda (Italian): _Shit  
**2. **_Komakai (Japanese): _Fine  
**3. **_Im__ō__to-san_ _(Japanese): _Younger sister

* * *

Everyone: O.O

Don't worry! Everyone at Hogwarts will be fine!

James: Great!

For the most part...

Everyone: O.O

I know this is bad ending commentary on their part, but I'm tired. Anyway, please R&R and interview a character!


	6. DISCONTINUATION!

I'm sorry to say that this is probably exactly what you think. I am discontinuing this story because a) my take on how they got the D-Tectors is awful, b) I rushed into it (I killed McGonagall in the SECOND chapter!) and c) I just plain think it sucks. For those of you who liked the HP/Digimon crossover, though, don't worry. I will be doing another, just... in the time that Harry's actually **at **Hogwarts. Makes more sense.

Anyway, if anyone wants to do a continuation of this story or take over, just send me a PM or comment to let me know and fire away. You have my full permission. I just want to read it! ^_^

Anyway, sorry again, and good luck with your own writing. See ya!


End file.
